


Джон Эгберт и Первородный Грех (John Egbert and the Fall of Man by oxfordRoulette)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Modification, Decadence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Mythology, Pipe Organs, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seattle, Sex-Neutral Asexual Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты встречаешь мёртвую девушку с телом, похожим на огонь, которая втягивает тебя в свои очень, очень странные планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Покайся в Своих Грехах, Моральный Урод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Egbert and the Fall of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847435) by [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/pseuds/oxfordRoulette). 



> Примечание автора:  
> FYI:
> 
> \- Фик в основном сосредоточен на Джоне/Вриске, но Джейд/Каркат присутствует в достаточном объеме, чтобы поставить тэг.  
> \- Вы можете читать этот фик первым, если хотите, знание предыдущих историй не требуется (события этой разворачиваются примерно через месяц после историй Джейд и Дейва).  
> \- В этом фике довольно много разговоров о сексе. Разговоры о границах, половой жизни, нуждах и прочем. Если вам они не по вкусу, увы! Я прошу прощения, но это важная часть сюжета.
> 
> В любом случае, надеюсь, вам понравится!

Педаль-педаль, долгий аккорд, пробег, C#, триоль-триоль, смена клавиатуры, дан-динг-дан, пауза-раз-два и на следующую паузу, левую руку на верхнюю клавиатуру, теперь трудный участок, тридцать шесть, тридцать шесть, тридцать шесть, педаль, педаль, педаль, нога соскользнула, назад, второй пробег обеими руками, мажор, педаль, минор, мажор, педаль, минор, минор, динг, динг, динг, динг, триоль, _динг-донг..._

Ты держишь свои руки застывшими над клавишами постыдно долгое время, словно думая "откуда взялся этот звук? Я этого не играл", пока не понимаешь, что это звонят в дверь. Ха-ха, ух ты. Органы так не звонят, это уж точно! О чём ты вообще думал.

Наверно, надо пойти открыть дверь. Ты стонешь из-за необходимости отвлечься, потому что тебе действительно нужно отточить то, что ты любишь называть секцией "Джон Эгберт Доставляет Чумовой Бит: Часть Четвёртая, Ещё Одно Органное Соло" перед сегодняшней практикой. Ты вытягиваешь ноги из ножной клавиатуры и надеваешь жёлтые тапочки, которые лежат рядом с твоим портативным органом именно для этой цели. Нельзя, чтобы твой таинственный гость увидел твои мерзкопакостные волосатые лапы, это было бы очень гадко с твоей стороны.

Ты подходишь к входной двери, открываешь её и приветствуешь почтальона, стоящего с посылкой, за которую он хочет получить твою роспись. Посылка? Ух, ты! Это совершенно неожиданное развитие событий, учитывая, что ты не совершал покупок в интернете в последнее время, но ты ведь джентльмен. Ты не будешь жаловаться и примешь тяжёлую ношу этого неожиданного подарка с достоинством (хе-хе-хе).

Ты расписываешься за неё, принимаешь коробку на себя и заносишь в свои стильные апартаменты в Сиэтле. Это стандартная картонная коробка, вроде тех, которые ленивые дизайнеры компьютерных игр пихают в свои стрелялки, когда им нужно чем-то забить место. На наклейке написан твой адрес почерком твоей сестры, а возвратный адрес тебе не знаком. Ты не уверен, где именно жила твоя сестра в последние... ээ, да вообще... так что это вполне может быть текущее место её проживания.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, почему она отправила тебе эту посылку. Она приедет навестить тебя через несколько дней, чтобы посмотреть твой _очень важный_ концерт. Не могла она разве подождать до приезда, чтобы отдать тебе... что бы это ни было? Ты опускаешь коробку на кухонную стойку, вытаскиваешь ключи из кармана и срываешься ими коричневую липкую ленту с коробки. Откидываешь крышки и заглядываешь внутрь.

Внутри куча чёрной одежды. Джейд что, хочет, чтобы ты снова начал свою фазу эмо-кида? Потому что ты был им в течение трёх месяцев в средней школе, и это никому не нравилось, даже тебе. Ты поднимаешь одну из футболок и примериваешь на себя. Она очень большая, явно не на тебя, с надписью белым цветом "Чемпион Поедания Говядины Автозапчасти Рикмана 2006". Ладно, это по-своему забавно, может быть, она послала это тебе в качестве шутки? Хотя обычно твоя сестра не настолько забавна.

Изъятие футболки, однако, сдвинуло что-то ещё, что-то блестящее и блестящее, лежащее в чёрной куче паршивой одежды. Ты зарываешься в коробку, чтобы вынуть предмет, и поднимаешь его из мятых футболок с хоккейными слоганами.

Это зеркало. Очень мерзкое, грязное зеркало. Ты едва видишь себя в круглом потрескавшемся стекле, в мутной поверхности тебе удаётся рассмотреть только часть своего подбородка. Ты переворачиваешь зеркало, задняя часть сделана из чёрного камня, на ней вырезано зазубренное изображение солнца величиной примерно с твою ладонь. Ну, это немного жутковато. Зеркало выглядит очень старым, тебе вообще стоит его трогать?

Если Джейд послала его тебе, наверно, она хотела, чтобы оно у тебя было. Обычно она дарит очень хорошие подарки для тебя, интересно, о чём она думала в этот раз? Ироническая коробка готических шмоток? Да ни в жизнь, Джейд никогда бы не послала тебе что-то даже близкое к такому, у неё не особенно хорошее чувство юмора. Эта коробка реликвий эмо должна была прийти от чистого сердца. Может быть, зеркало понравится тебе больше, если ты его почистишь.

Когда ты кладёшь его рядом с раковиной, твой телефон начинает играть великолепные звуки 8-битной версии "who ya gonna call". Очень вовремя, это Джейд.

\- Привет, Джей-Джей, - говоришь ты, отвечая на звонок. Ты поворачиваешься к раковине и сжимаешь губку. – Чё как?  
\- О боже, не называй меня Джей-Джей, ты опять с Дейвом разговаривал, верно? – Ты слышишь звуки какого-то фильма на заднем плане. Судя по прекрасной мелодии, это _Хитч_. Хороший выбор, вряд ли твоя сестра могла взять такой фильм по собственному решению. Может быть, она там не одна. Ты зажимаешь телефон между ухом и плечом и подбираешь зеркало освободившейся рукой.  
\- Эм, может быть. А может быть, я просто придумал для тебя новое шикарное прозвище! – Ты начинаешь мыть стекло, и грязь сходит легко и без усилий. – Кстати говоря, я только что получил посылку, которую ты прислала, и в ней куча уродливых футболок и какого-то странного хлама. Зачем мне всё это?  
\- О нет! Она пришла раньше времени? Поэтому я и звоню! – говорит она. Она звучит взволнованно. – Ты не должен был открывать её, это всё вещи Карката. Мы не могли перевезти всё на моём мотоцикле, поэтому я отправила часть посылкой, прежде чем мы поедем к тебе. В любом случае, не трогай там ничего, ты...

А, ну да, _Каркат_. Супер-супер странный новый любовник Джейд. Ты не совсем уверен в том, почему она не могла просто продолжать встречаться с Дейвом. Дейв тебе по душе, Дейв редкостный задрот и он безопасен для твоей дорогой драгоценной невинной и чистой сестры. Каркат же...

Ты не уверен, как описать его. Странный? Переполненный необъяснимой яростью? Обольститель, но при этом громогласнее некуда? Жуткий, но в том же смысле, что в котором американские фильмы ужасов можно назвать жуткими в сравнении с японскими? Ты не встречал его лично, если честно, но ты видел фотографии и слышал его хрипловатые крики по телефону, и хотя он совершенно уморителен в каждой возможной форме, цвете и варианте, в нём остаётся что-то _неправильное_. Ты не можешь сказать точно, но он ведёт себя так, словно на самом деле он не здесь. Словно он привык к совершенно другому образу жизни и просто плывёт по течению, пока не сможет вернуться назад.

Может быть, он из богатой семьи или типа того? Но у богатенького сынка не могло бы быть настоящих племенных татуировок на всё тело. И эти мочки ушей, которые он настолько растянул, тьфу. Тебе неуютно смотреть на них, и ты не можешь сказать почему.

-... и _в особенности_ не трогай череп в этой коробке. Ты трогал череп? Потому что это настоящий бараний череп!

Ах да, Джейд что-то говорит. Стоп, это должно означать, что Каркат считает череп животного необходимым предметом для двухмесячного визита к тебе? Господи, тебе точно понадобится покопаться в этой коробке чуть попозже.

\- Извини Джейд, я не слушал. Не могла бы ты...

Наверно, ты перестал обращать внимание на зеркало, потому что с тихим "звяк" от нажатия твоей губки и следующим за ним более громким "бум" стекло взрывается огромным облаком пыли.

Ты роняешь телефон на кухонный пол, пытаешься отпрыгнуть как можно скорее, потому что ты не хочешь вляпаться в это дерьмо своей кожей или надышаться осколками. Но уже слишком поздно. Облако необычайно мелких заноз было слишком большим, оно зацепляет твои руки, шею и лицо, и тебе очень, очень повезло, что ты носишь очки, потому что иначе ты точно потерял бы зрение на некоторое время из-за этого небольшого происшествия. Ты пытаешься не дышать, пока стеклянная пыль опускается на твою кожу, тихо, без боли.

Застыв на месте, ты припоминаешь тот раз, когда случайно укололся розовой изоляцией из стекловолокна. После этого _несколько дней_ подряд твой палец ужасно болел, когда ты дотрагивался до чего-нибудь. Если все эти крохотные осколки теперь облепили тебя с головы до ног... Что произойдёт, если ты не приедешь сегодня в собор? Тебе _правда_ нужна репетиция.

\- Джон? Джон? – говорит Джейд из трубки на полу. – Ты в порядке?

Ты пригибаешься к полу, твои лёгкие начинают болеть, потом очень медленно-медленно и осторожно выдыхаешь. Ты не хочешь втереть себе в кожу больше стекла, чем уже втёр, сделав лишнее движение!

\- Извини, Джейд. – Говоришь ты. – Я тебе перезвоню.

Ты медленно дотягиваешь до кнопки сброса, потом встаёшь. Ты оставляешь кран работать, потому что хрен с ней, ты покрыт стеклом, и ковыляешь в ванную. Даже слабейший порыв ветра вызывает серию маленьких уколов, щекочущих кожу, но твоя ванная не так далеко, и твой прогноз на твои шансы выживания положителен! Никаких долгосрочных повреждений от этого странного происшествия не будет, нет, сэр. Ни в коем случае.

Ты включаешь душ, потом заходишь внутрь, подождав, пока он нагреется до приемлемой температуры, прямо в одежде. Рисковать своим здоровьем ты не собираешься! Именно этому всегда учили тебя гомоэротические учебные видео о безопасности жизнедеятельности, и ты намерен следовать им в точности! Ну, за вычетом совместного душа с понтовым чуваком из старшей школы, за такое тебя могут и посадить.

Ты стоял под струями воды примерно пять минут, которые отмерял, прогудев про себя свой великолепный рингтон два с половиной раза, когда у тебя в глазах поплыло.

На секунду ты пугаешься, что стекло, может быть, _попало_ тебе в глаза, и ты _ослепнешь_ , но мутная чернота, застилающее твоё зрение, совсем не похожа на это. Скорее, это чернота, которая получается, когда ты пьян и устал. Или как в тот раз, когда ты сдавал кровь и потерял сознание. Ты теряешь сознание? О, чёрт.

Ты садишься в ванне, твою спину и шею поддерживает белая керамика, и слегка пугаешься, когда твоя голова начинает кружиться. Почему ты теряешь сознание? Кто-то заметит, если ты умрёшь в одиночестве в душе, верно? Джейд будет звонить тебе миллион раз, а ужасные фотографии Дейва никогда не получат ответов, и оркестр с хором останутся без органиста, а твой папа точно заметит, даже если не заметят все остальные, и...

Ты теряешь сознание.

**************

Ты видишь сон, ты знаешь это.

Знаешь, потому что ты перешёл от просто сна к стране грёз достаточно быстро, чтобы сохранить здравомыслие и понимание того, что всё отличается от твоей ванной. Ты попадаешь прямиком в какую-то гостиную, обставленную человеком, который получил все свои идеи по дизайну интерьера из поддельной версии _Дороги на Эльдорадо_. Стену перед тобой украшают здоровенные мозаики каких-то абстрактных человекоподобных форм, по углам стоят зловещего вида каменные статуэтки. Целая куча тщательно сплетённых из бусин занавесок закрывает то, что, наверно, является входом в комнату. Ты развалился на куче подушек, составленных в форму, которая странным образом повторяет твою ванну. Наверно, твой мозг был не слишком изобретателен, а ещё, наверно, он немного расист, если посмотреть на всю обстановку в целом.

Разумеется, странная часть этого сна в том, что ты _не чувствуешь_ , что спишь. У тебя никогда не было настолько ясных снов, обычно это туманное или облачное место, в котором ты шатаешься в одних трусах и натыкаешь на карнавал, полный мерзопакостных клоунов. Ты смотришь вниз, и, да, штаны всё ещё на тебе, слава богу.

Отсутствие коварных арлекинов, однако, может быть очень скоро исправлено, потому что ты слышишь, как занавески из бус начинают щёлкать от движения. Блин, если сейчас целый отряд клоунов вломится сюда, чтобы разграбить твою хреновую "древнемексиканскую " вечеринку, то ты будешь очень зол. Может быть, тебе придётся походить к терапевту или типа того.

Рука, отодвигающая занавеску в сторону, определённо не принадлежит размалёванному чудовищу. Однако она _определённо_ принадлежит абсолютно на все сто голой женщине. Твоей первой реакцией было начать метать в неё подушки, вопя в потолок "Я думал, что перестал видеть такие сны в 13 лет, мозг!", но ты не делаешь этого по трём причинам.

Во-первых: у неё есть рога. Два ассиметричных спиральных рога, выходящих из короны неряшливых чёрных волос. Один из них немного похож на разводной ключ. Наверно, это довольно оригинальная идея для персонажа? Молодчина, мозг.

Во-вторых: её глаза полностью белые. Прямо как описывают в какой-нибудь крипипасте, ни следа зрачков, просто безжизненные белые сферы. Это не особенно оригинальная идея для персонажа, это что-то ближе к твоему оригинальному анимешному персонажу, выдуманному, когда тебе было 15. Нахрен это.

В-третьих: она _отлично_ сложена. Ты сам довольно высокий парень, но она гораздо выше шести футов и с великолепными мускулами от головы до пят. Срань господня, должно быть, она сделала себе сно-пластическую операцию для такой внешности. Каждая её часть вылеплена, как у классических греческих скульптур, которые ты видел в Италии в тот раз, минус прилепленный к паху фиговый лист.

Итак, всё, что ты говоришь, это:

\- Ээ. Привет?

Она ухмыляется, приподнимает губу и мурлычет на тебя. Что невероятно смешно, но ты немного боишься, что она пинком разорвёт твоё снобличие пополам своими исполинскими бёдрами, так что ты не смеёшься. Она запрокидывает свои длинные волосы назад вторым наиболее аляповатым жестом, который тебе доводилось видеть за свою жизнь, потом проводит ладонями по своему телу _самым_ аляповатым жестом, который тебе доводилось видеть за свою жизнь. Ты понимаешь, с гнетущим чувством ужаса, что это один из _тех_ снов, которые ты не видел с 13 лет. Нельзя сказать, чтобы ты сильно по ним скучал, честно говоря. Наблюдать за тем, как эта леди устраивает импровизированный танец бурлеска, будучи _уже_ полностью голой – это всё равно что смотреть, как банан сам себя чистит от кожуры.

Она изображает этот странный танец, и ты не можешь сказать, дело ли в её плохой технике, или это просто не в твоём вкусе. В любом случае, твои брови поднимаются на новые осуждающие высоты в ответ на это ужасное видение, которое твой разум призвал для тебя. Она вращает запястьями над своей головой, трясёт бёдрами и в целом пытается вести себя очень сладострастно или вроде того. У тебя складывается ощущение, что было бы лучше, если бы на ней был такой шарф с колокольчиками, который носят исполнительницы танца живота, потому что перезвон, созданный этим танцем, был бы просто божественным.

Она приседает в позу "сексуальная охотница" и начинает медленно красться к тебе на четвереньках. Ты чувствуешь, как твоё лицо сжимается в наиболее красноречивом выражении "какого хрена?", выражении, которое ты обычно бережёшь для фотографий от Дейва Страйдера. Ты надеешься, что твоё настоящее тело повторяет это выражение, сидя в одиночестве в ванне. Было бы забавно, если бы кто-то зашёл и увидел это.

Твоя порождённая фантазий стриптизёрша-без-одежды, похоже, намёка не понимает и продолжает заползать к тебе на колени. Её руки тяжело опускаются на твою жалкую грудь студента-музыканта, и если раньше ты не боялся, что она порвёт тебя голыми руками, то теперь ты точно боишься. На ней какая-то чёрная помада, и когда она сморщивает губы и подносит к твоему лицу, ты не можешь сдержаться:

\- Эй, стоп, нет, тсссс, - говоришь ты, закрывая её рот своей ладонью. – Я сейчас правда не в настроении для этого! Или вообще, если честно. Извини, воображаемая девочка! Меня бы вполне устроили только поцелуи, но ты, похоже, настроена на большее. И поскольку ты не можешь выдавить из меня редкий стояк-другой, плюс ты фальшивая, а я нет, не вижу, чтобы мы могли начать кувыркаться. Извини!

Её лицо красноречивее тысячи слов. Тысячи слов непонимания, отказа и огромной злости. Ты практически видишь, как от неё валит пар. Она шлепком сгоняет твою руку, тычет указательным пальцем тебе в грудь и говорит с жаром, сопровождающим каждый гласный звук:

\- _Уайзиувтц зтьзтлиувитзткоти силтрвксийн, никсвилзн!?_  
\- Ага, - говоришь ты, убедительно кивая, потому что именно это ты делаешь, когда не можешь понять акцент собеседника. – Ага, именно.

Она смотрит на тебя с полным отвращением, её язык, из которого торчит как минимум восемь маленьких колечек, высовывается, брови нахмурены, глаза сжимаются до крохотных щелей, но ты не видишь, что происходит дальше, потому что ты просыпаешься.

Всё ещё в душе, в одежде, и подушечки твоих пальцев сморщились дальше некуда.

Ты смотришь на настенные часы – похоже, ты спал сорок пять минут. Тьфу, а ведь ты хотел ещё порепетировать перед обедом! Чёрт бы побрал это странное зеркало, и чёрт бы побрал твою любовь к чистоте, с этим тебе действительно не хотелось разбираться сегодня. Ты выключаешь душ и встаёшь, охлопываешь руки, проверяя, нет ли боли от оставшихся стеклянных заноз. Ты ничего не чувствуешь, так что либо стекло впиталось в твою кожу так глубоко, что назад уже не выйдет, либо вода всё смыла.

Ты вздыхаешь. Наверно, это хорошо, что сегодня ты поедешь на репетицию в собор, у тебя такое ощущение, что тебе надо сознаться в паре грехов после этого сна. И ты ведь даже не католик.


	2. Седьмая Печать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> ХРЕН С НИМ, БУДЕМ ЛЕТЕТЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ЭТОТ ФИК СО СКОРОСТЬЮ СВЕТА. Я, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, В УДАРЕ.

Ты работаешь заместителем директора органа в самом большом Католическом приходе в Вашингтоне.

Это почти неслыханно, чтобы кто-то только-только закончивший колледж занимал такую позицию. Старомодные Христианские брюзги не очень-то любят давать высокооплачиваемые должности музыкантов свежему мясу моложе пятидесяти. Но ты смог убедить их согласиться! Ты _хорош_. Тебе не кажется, что ты из тех людей, которые похваляются, но ты знаешь, что по жизни справляешься очень, очень хорошо, и игра на органе, пожалуй, как минимум на третьем месте в списке "Лучшие Навыки Джона Эгберта".

(На первом месте стоят "барные викторины по фильмам", а на втором месте "розыгрыши").

На самом деле ты редко задумываешься об этом, тебе просто нравится играть на своём инструменте, и ты склонен соглашаться со всем, что приносит тебе жизнь и твои ловкие руки пианиста. Ты невероятно доволен своей работой, и не только потому, что просто, блин, обожаешь церковную музыку. Помимо этого у тебя появляется множество возможностей сыграть вместе с умелыми группами, которые могут идти нота в ноту с твоим массивным трубным органом. Твой собор служит невероятно хорошим концертным залом, и ты высоко востребован!

В редких случаях кто-нибудь напишет занятную и трудную мелодию, чтобы ты впервые исполнил её в церкви. В ещё более редких случаях композитором оказывается кто-то с известным именем. И в самых редких случаях, наиболее особенных, случающихся один раз за всю жизнь, вместе с тобой эту мелодию будет исполнять целый духовой оркестр и хор, всё для высококлассного телевизионного концерта.

И именно для такого случая, вообще-то, ты репетируешь прямо сейчас.

Ты выдерживаешь последнюю ноту, зажав две педали, по три пальца каждой руки на двух нижних ручных клавиатурах – и отпускаешь, пустая церковь гудит от твоего массивного звука. Ты выжидаешь подобающее количество времени, разумеется, ради драматического эффекта, прежде чем остановить звук, оставив только эхо, которого ты не слышишь.

В конце концов, у тебя в ушах затычки. Специально вылепленные! Безопасность превыше всего, ты не хочешь повредить свои барабанные перепонки.

Ты вытаскиваешь беруши, засовываешь в карман и слышишь аплодисменты директора органа, которая сидит на передней скамье с южной стороны. Ну, она почти не хлопает – у неё сломано запястье, так что звук получается вялым и немного жалким. Ты поворачиваешься на табурете к ней и машешь рукой.

\- Ладно, будьте суровы со мной! – говоришь ты ей. – Каков отзыв?

Директор органа из тех леди, которые прихорашиваются для церкви, даже если это ночь четверга, и здесь в буквальном смысле нет никого, кто мог бы осудить её внешность. За исключением Господа Бога, наверно, но ты вполне уверен, что наряжаешься она не для Него. У неё большая черная шляпа и немного блестящее зелёное платье, что меньше всего подходит под одеяние Католика, если подумать. Она улыбается, демонстрируя идеальные белые зубы, и говорит:

\- Тот же, что и всегда, дорогой.  
\- Вот лажа, - ты хмуришься. – Я совсем ни капли не стал лучше?  
\- Позволь напомнить тебе, что ты гонишься не за "становлением лучше"? Ты просто играешь в неправильном _тоне_. Твоя техника идеальна, как и всегда, твои ноты безупречны, звук чист и непоколебим. Но, дорогой мой, ты ветренен. Ты маленькая ветреная птичка, когда играешь, готовая начать чирикать как попало.

Она поднимается и делает жест, словно она злая волшебница, стоящая над гигантским хрустальным шаром. Её голос гремит по всем четырём крыльям собора.

\- Твои пальцы не должны быть маленькими глупыми птичками, чирикающими туда-сюда! Твои пальцы должны быть Святым Иоанном, ломающим семь печатей конца света! Распахивающим книгу, чтобы осыпать самой смертью твоих внимательных слушателей! Твой звук должен быть не настолько лёгким, он не должен быть как китайские колокольчики, твой звук должен быть как стук копыт самих всадников апокалипсиса! Аккорды в G, обрушивающиеся с наполненных ураганами небес на чёрных лошадях, аритмичные мотивы, льющиеся на слушателей, как кровавый дождь, минорные гаммы, рокочущие от отчаянного голода, а мехи органа должны представлять хор Христианских мучеников, взывающих к Господу ради абсолютной справедливости!  
\- Эм, я думал, что этой частью должен был быть, ну, знаете, настоящий хор.

Она снисходительно отмахивается здоровой рукой.

\- Я всегда критиковала использование голосов. Они никогда не сравнятся с полным набором труб.

Всё это она рассказывала тебе каждый Четверг, когда ты играл на большом церковном органе. "Больше пыла", говорит она. "Больше силы", говорит она. "Сделай звучание более немецким, ну-ка, повтори за мной: _Das Buch mit sieben Siegeln_ ", говорит она. С последним замечанием ты даже не можешь спорить, у тебя всегда неважно выходил музыкальный стиль "адские муки, das deutchland". Ты играешь ради веселья! Не для того, чтобы предупредить людей о грядущем Иисусе-апокалипсисе. Довольно трудно играть на органе со злостью в сердце и с по-немецки сердитым выражением на лице, когда тебе настолько весело.

\- Разумеется, - говорит она. – Аудитория этого не заметит, поскольку они недостаточно образованы. И ты великолепно сыграешься с Берлинским Филармоническим уже по тому, как ты играешь сейчас. Но я хотела бы удостовериться, что всё идеально до премьеры, настолько идеально, насколько ты можешь это сделать. Но я не волнуюсь, дорогой. Ты был избран стать солистом этого произведения не просто так.

Всё потому, что ты не устаёшь. Всё потому, что твои пальцы никогда не кровоточат, потому, что твои ноги не сводит судорогами, потому, что ты не потеешь и не оскальзываешься, потому, что твои мозоли крепкие, как ногти. Потому, что очень немногие способны исполнить это.

Тебе достаётся пятьдесят минут технически непростых, объективно впечатляющих соло. Ты считал.

По дороге назад в твои апартаменты, ты пытаешься прийти в подходящее настроение для своего выступления. Нужно больше старой доброй подавленной христианской злости! Может быть, тебе стоит подготовиться к _Книге За Семью Печатями: Современная Трактовка_ чтением Откровения или вроде того. Но, тьфу, на самом деле это звучит ужасно скучно.

Когда ты приезжаешь домой и включаешь свет, ты видишь разбитое зеркало, которое небрежно бросил в гостиной на диване, прежде чем уйти. А, ну да, тебе стоит, наверно, написать об этом Джейд, ты себя чувствуешь довольно паршиво из-за происшествия. Ты вытаскиваешь свой телефон.

привет, джейд! извини, что повесил трубку раньше, я покопался в посылке карката (хе-хе), прежде чем ты позвонила, и вытащил оттуда это грязное зеркало, а потом случайно разбил его. оно разлетелось на мелкие куски, и я не знаю, можно ли его восстановить. :(  
мне правда жаль! скажи ему, что я как-нибудь возмещу ущерб.

Ей требуется десять минут на ответ.

а ну ладно подожди я дам телефон ему

Ты хочешь написать в ответ "стоп, что, не надо", но не можешь, потому что Каркат набирает сообщения быстрее всех, с кем тебе доводилось вступать в контакт за всю твою жизнь. Не успел ты оглянуться, как он в буквальном смысле отправил тебе три текста, полностью набранных капсом и заполненных _уморительным_ злобным трёпом.

О, ХА ХА, ЗАБАВНО ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ, Я ДОВЕРИЛСЯ АМЕРИКАНСКОЙ ПОЧТОВОЙ СЛУЖБЕ НА ДВЕ СЕКУНДЫ, ЧТОБЫ ОНИ ДОСТАВИЛИ ПОСЫЛКУ ЧЕСТНОМУ ДЖОНУ, А ЭТОТ ДЖОН ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ СОВСЕМ НЕ ТАКИМ ЧЕСТНЫМ!  
ЭТОТ ДЖОН ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ЖЕСТОКИМ УБИЙЦЕЙ НЕВОССТАНОВИМЫХ ИСТОРИЧЕСКИХ РЕЛИКВИЙ!!!  
ЭТОТ ДЖОН ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ В БУКВАЛЬНОМ СМЫСЛЕ УНИЧТОЖИТЕЛЕМ АРТЕФАКТОВ КУЛЬТУРЫ, КОТОРЫЙ ПЫТАЕТСЯ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ СИСТЕМУ ПЕРЕДАЧИ ТЕКСТОВЫХ СООБЩЕНИЙ, ВМЕСТО ТОГО ЧТОБЫ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО ЛИЦОМ, БЛЯДЬ, К ЛИЦУ, КАК ДОЛЖЕН БЫ ЛЮБОЙ НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК!!!!!!  
извини, чел, наверно, мне стоило позвонить.  
я не хотел прерывать ту странную хрень, которой вы с джейд, возможно, занимались, и о которой мне не стоит спрашивать  
НЕВЕРОЯТНО НОРМАЛЬНАЯ И ОБЫДЕННАЯ СОВОКУПИТЕЛЬНАЯ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ. А ЧТО?  
да блин. я не хочу знать об этом.  
короче, извини! я пытался почистить его и вообще.  
но я не знал, что оно имело историческую ценность?  
никогда бы не подумал, что ты коллекционер артефактов. поскольку ты, вроде как, из тех, кто ломает всё, до чего дотрагивается. :В  
НУ ТАК СЮРПРИЗ, НЕОЖИДАННЫЙ ПОВОРОТ, СВЕЖИЕ НОВОСТИ, Я ИМЕННО ТАКОЙ. КОЛЛЕКЦИОНЕР АРТЕФАКТОВ. ИМЕННО.  
НИКЕМ ДРУГИМ Я И НЕ МОГ БЫ БЫТЬ.  
ЗА ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕМ ПАРНЯ, КОТОРЫЙ СОБИРАЕТ АРТЕФАКТЫ.  
КАК ТВОЙ МЕДИА-КОНГЛОМЕРАТ ИНДИАНА ДЖОНС, КОТОРОГО Я СЧИТАЮ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЕМ МОЕЙ ВНУТРЕННЕЙ ДУШИ ВО ВСЕ ПОЛЯ. ЭТО, НЕСОМНЕННО, Я.  
эм......  
ладно? э, извини ещё раз, за то что я разбил его!  
ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО? МНЕ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ПОСРАТЬ НА НЕГО. ОНО ПРОСТО НАПОМИНАЛО МНЕ О СТАРОМ ДРУГЕ, НАВЕРНО.  
НО МЫ ВСЕ ЖИВЁМ И УЧИМСЯ НА НАШЕЙ НЕБРЕЖДНОСТИ И ПРЕДОТВРАТИМЫХ ПРОИСШЕСТВИЯХ, КОТОРЫЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЮТ НАС ПРЕОДОЛЕВАТЬ БЕССМЫСЛЕННЫЕ ЧУВСТВА НОСТАЛЬГИИ И ПОЗВОЛЯЮТ НАМ РАСТИ НАХЕР.  
СПАСИБО БОЛЬШОЕ, РАСТЯПА.  
не за что?  
Я ВЫРУГАЮ ТЕБЯ ЕЩЁ РАЗ ПЕРЕД ТЕМ, КАК МЫ ПРИЕДЕМ К ТЕБЕ. ДЖЕЙД ГОВОРИТ, И Я ЦИТИРУЮ: "выезжаем завтра приедем через четыре ночи КРИЧАЩАЯ ЧЕРТА КРИЧАЩАЯ ЧЕРТА УЛЫБАЮЩЕЕСЯ ЛИЦО".  
ладно, скажи ей, чтобы ехала осторожнее. не попадите под фуру или вроде того.  
ЭТО МУЧИТЕЛЬНО ТОЧНО И НА УДИВЛЕНИЕ РЕФЕРЕНТНО, НО Я ОБЕЩАЮ, ЧТО ЭТОГО НЕ ПРОИЗОЙДЁТ. К ЭТОМУ ВРЕМЕНИ Я УЖЕ СТАЛ ОПЫТНЫМ ПАССАЖИРОМ ЗАДНЕГО СИДЕНИЯ МОТОЦИКЛА.

Ты укладываешь свои беруши в специальный чехол, чистишь зубы, моешь лицо и с полчаса пролистываешь Reddit на своём ноутбуке, прежде чем заползти в кровать. У тебя был странный день, но, по крайней мере, теперь ты отправишься в нормальную страну снов. С нормальными клоунами и нормальной беготнёй в одном нижнем белье, и без неуютно мускулистых голых женщин, пытающих соблазнить тебя. Верно?

Верно?

***********

Ты сидишь на диване в своей гостиной, в окна светит дневной свет, и девушка, худая, как щепка, сидит напротив тебя в твоём кресле. Твоё кресло пододвинуто далеко вперёд, нарушая великолепный поток феншуя, который ты стопудово здесь организовал, так, что её колени почти касаются твоих. Ещё она, похоже, одета в любимый наряд твоего 13-летнего тебя, вместе со старой парой проволочных очков-авиаторов из 80-ых, которые ты когда-то нашёл на мусорной свалке.

\- Что. За. Хрень, - говоришь ты. – Я что, сплю? Это сон? Не похоже на сон.  
\- Ну да, ты спишь! – говорит девушка. У неё глубокий голос для такого маленького тела.  
\- Почему на тебе моя чёрная футболка с Лизуном? И та уродливая армейская куртка?  
\- Это был единственный хороший прикид, который я нашла в твоей голове! Уж я-то знаю, я копалась тут уже несколько часоооооооов, и, боже, как же времена изменились с тех пор, как я в последний раз выбиралась наружу! Пришлось учить целый новый язык и всё остальное! Разумеется, это была не проблема для старой доброй меня, раз я, в принципе, эксперт высокого искусства сбора информации, - она закидывает волосы за плечо, точно таким же движением, как...  
\- А, ну да, это ты была сексуальной танцовщицей из сна! По какому поводу новый наряд?

Она ухмыляется, потом обмахивается, словно ей жарко от собственной привлекательности. Ага, да щас.

\- Мой хитроумный анализ установил, что ты чувствовал угрозу от моего физического превосходства, поэтому я изрядно уменьшила его, чтобы твой мозг мог с ним справиться.  
\- Ух ты, тебе, наверно, душно во всей этой одежде.

Она воспринимает тебя всерьёз, что довольно забавно.

\- Конечно же, душно! Не знаю, как ты вообще это терпишь.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, почему ты опять грезишь о мисс соблазнительнице. Твой мозг пытается сказать тебе что-то? "Прекрати воздерживаться от секса"? "Это твоё наказание за то, что ты разбил зеркало Карката"? "Ты тайно обожаешь девочек, которые либо тонкие как провод и ростом в 4'10" (~1,5 метра), либо с телосложением рестлера и 6 футами роста, И НИЧЕГО МЕЖДУ ЭТИМИ ДВУМЯ"? На самом деле, смысл может быть любым из них.

\- В любом случае, Джон, ты можешь звать меня Вриской! Это не моё настоящее имя, разумеется, но моё настоящее имя слиииииииишком длинное, чтобы его могли произносить обычные люди вроде тебя. А тебе нужно что-то короткое и чёткое, что ты будешь кричать... – она наклоняется вперёд в кресле, и её брови поднимаются и опускаются на тебя со скоростью света. - ... в муках страсти!

Ты вздыхаешь, изображая издевательский шок и хватаясь за горло.

\- Ооо, я могу сознание потерять! Ври-су-ка!  
\- Так держать! – она вскидывает кулак. – Я принесу тебе столько чувственных мук!  
\- Всех мук!  
\- Вот теперь ты понимаешь!

Ты не можешь сдержать хохот. Твоя новая воображаемая подруга, похоже, довольно туповата, но в очаровательном смысле? Ты задаёшься вопросом, почему твой мозг выдумал такого персонажа для тебя.

\- Вриска, не хотелось бы приносить тебе плохие новости, но ты не будешь приносить мне никаких чувственных мук. Я правда не любитель секса, так что в ближайшее столетие не будет никаких снов "Джон Сорвался С Цепи" с твоим участием.

Она складывает руки на груди и откидывается в кресле, сползает вниз, ссутулившись.

\- Эм, я это уже знаю! Я обнаружила это, типа, несколько часов назад, когда смотрела одно твоё довольно постыдное воспоминание о старшей школе! Поверить не могу, что единственный парень, на которого я наткнулась за, типа, восемь миллиардов лет оказался полностью иммунным к моим чарам. Что это за человек, который _совсем_ не хочет иметь секса? Это сбивает все наши зловещие планы.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, какие "планы" могут быть у девушки из сна, и спрашиваешь себя, не _твои_ ли это планы, поскольку твой собственный мозг выдумал их, либо она просто не понимает этого. У тебя нет возможности спросить, потому что она уже начала засыпать тебя новой пачкой вопросов.

\- Почему ты не хочешь трахнуть красивую, невероятно сексуальную леди в своём воображении? Почему ты не становишься жертвой моего сверхъестественного соблазнения? Я не понимаю этого!

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

\- В смысле, дело не в тебе. Ты, наверно, очень привлекательная и возбуждающая? Но я правда не любитель этого. Никогда им не был.  
\- У тебя _вообще_ когда-нибудь... – она неожиданно поднимает глаза, словно пытается вспомнить что-то трудное, потом снова переводит взгляд на тебя. – Ну, ладно, наверно, всё же был.  
\- Ага, мне это, вроде как, совсем не интересно? Даже если звёзды сходятся, и у меня появляется убийственный стояк, для меня куда заманчивее будет сделать приятное партнёру, вместо того чтобы делать приятное себе. В смысле, если она мне действительно нравится, то конечно, я совершенно точно буду заниматься этим как можно больше! И, может быть, мне это даже понравится, если нравится ей! Но... – Тьфу, что ты делаешь, открываешь свои сексуальные привычки фрагменту своего сна. Тебе не хочется говорить об этом, даже если ты просто беседуешь со странной леди-версией своего подсознания, поэтому ты просто обращаешь мысль в шутку. – Эй, погоди, вещи, о которых мы говорим, небезопасны для работы! Нам не потребуется потом вымыть тебе рот с мылом?  
\- Пфф, это же ты говоришь, а не я.  
\- Если хочешь сделать это со мной, воображаемая девочка, то почему бы тебе не узнать меня получше? Мы можем ходить на свидания во сне! Попить воображаемых молочных коктейлей в воображаемых кафе-мороженое, может быть, наши трубочки соскользнут, и губы встретятся, и это будет очень романтично.  
\- Вау, мда, звучит как полная херня! Если бы я повела тебя на свидание, Джон, мы бы сходили в какое-нибудь крутое место. Может быть, в пиратскую бухту! Или нырять за сокровищами!  
\- Звучит довольно круто, вообще-то?  
\- А то! И мы во сне! Я могу сделать что угодно в твоей впечатлительной голове.  
\- Тогда действуй! Давай сходим на кучу пиратских свиданий или типа того.  
\- Ага, это лучшая идея, которая у меня когда-либо была. – Ты не можешь сказать, шутит ли она или нет, но всё равно смеёшься. Она задумывается, сощуривает глаза. – Когда, говоришь, твой концерт?  
\- Через две недели?  
-... Слишком мало времени, - говорит она. – Придётся продолжить копаться в твоей голове.

Заниматься с тобой сексом и смотреть, как ты выступаешь на очень библейском концерте, на твой взгляд, совершенно не связанные друг с другом темы! Ты даже начал скучать по этой особенной бессмысленной логике снов, даже спрашивал себя, куда же она делась.

\- Воображаемая девочка, почему ты так сильно хочешь меня трахнуть? Я знаю, что я настоящий дамский угодник, но... Я _не так уж_ привлекателен, верно?

Она пожимает плечами.

\- Ты неплох. Просто я хочу сделать тебе оооооооочень полезный подарок. Скорее всего, это будет лучший подарок, который ты получишь за всю историю вечности! И немного старого доброго перепиха – единственный способ передать его тебе.  
\- Твой подарок – это твоя ваги...  
\- Нет! Господи, я просто собираюсь дать тебе кое-какие вещи, которыми я уже много лет не пользовалась. И тебе они подойдут идеально! Наверно, я израсходовала весь свой запас удачи на тот факт, что у тебя подходящий разум для принятия моего невероятного дара, поскольку твой вечно мягкий конец немного портит картину. Но я не могу попробовать найти кого-то другого, потому что ты своими бестолковыми пальцами _расколол_ моё зеркало, осыпав себя осколками, вместо того чтобы просто посмотреть в отражение, как сделал бы нормальный человек. Я могла бы просто общаться с тобой через твоё собственное отражение, но неееееееет, тебе приспичило сделать всё трудным способом.

Это заставляет тебя вздрогнуть. Твоя воображаемая собеседница связывает свои странные и неуютные планы с событием, которое случилось в реальной жизни, что немного тревожно. Вриска смотрит на своё запястье, на котором наручные часы, которые ты носил, когда тебе было 19, и говорит:

\- Блин, твой будильник вот-вот включится. Почему ты вообще встаёшь так рано в рабочий день?  
\- Эм, мне нравится начинать день пораньше? И ещё у меня много административных дел, связанных с моей работой органиста.  
\- Скуууууууука, - тянет она, изображая зевок. – Ну, увидимся позже. О, и ещё один момент, прежде чем ты уйдёшь: ты знаешь того крикливого парня, с которым тусит твоя сестра?  
\- Ага?

Её глаза расширяются, улыбка угасает, и она шепчет с волнением, которое ей совсем не к лицу:

\- Не говори ему.

Ты просыпаешься.


	3. Отведи Меня в Церковь

Ты удивлён тому, что снова видишь её во сне на следующую ночь.

Либо у тебя совершенно очевидно проблемы, либо в последнее время ты играл слишком много нью-эйдж песен эпохи Никсона в Соборе. Эти мелодии с их стильными битами постоянно застревают в твоей голове. Хотя ты не можешь сказать, что они когда-либо вызывали у тебя повторяющиеся сны о забавных черноглазых девушках, пытающихся охмурить тебя.

Как она и обещала, ты стоишь в пиратской бухте. Вот-вот начнётся огромный ураган, толстые серые облака роятся над тобой, словно их магнитом тянет к угасающему оранжевому солнцу. Волны ударяются о неровные камни под вами, мокро и тепло протекая между твоими пальцами ног. Бухта целиком каменная, тонкий слой чёрной скалы, удерживающий небольшие лужи морской воды в кратерах. Сырой и горячий ветер раздувает твои волосы и брызжет солёными каплями на твои очки, и ты не можешь удержаться от мысли...

Это довольно круто! Шторм на побережье – одна из твоих любимых вещей! Ты не уверен, как твоя голова способна придумать что-то настолько реалистичное. Может быть, тебе стоит попросить больше мелодий нью-эйдж в церкви, чтобы почаще грезить о таком? Должно быть, все религиозные песнопения хиппи 60-ых протекают через твой орган и прямиком в твоё воображение.

Вриска тоже здесь. Она вроде-как-но-не-совсем вернулась к своей форме греческой статуи, но с более реалистичными пропорциями. Она словно сошла с обложки одного из паршивых дамских журналов, которые ты видишь на кассе в продуктовом магазине. Идеально отфотошопленная бронзовая кожа, и на ней нет ничего кроме мокрых волос и глуповатой ухмылки. Она идёт к тебе по камням величественной походкой Джессики Рэббит и, ох, зараза, она опять тебя пытается соблазнить, верно? Ты строишь дурака, просто для того, чтобы поиздеваться над ней.

\- Ух ты, - говоришь ты каменным голосом. – Твои глаза отлично сочетаются с твоим нарядом.

Вриска останавливается на месте. Откуда-то издалека между шумом ударяющихся волн до вас доносится гром грозы. 

\- У моих глаз нет зрачков, дурила.  
\- Ага, об этом и речь, ты поняла? – говоришь ты. – Потому что на тебе нет ничего.

Она пораженчески опускает руки, стонет и сжимается к Вриске ростом в 4'10" в одно мгновение твоего воображаемого ока. Низкая Вриска нравится тебе гораздо больше, особенно когда эта Вриска одета. Хотя немного странно, что она выбрала старый пурпурный купальный костюм твоей подруги Роуз. Пурпурный не очень идёт ей, или солнце, нарисованное на груди, если уж на то пошло, и ты задаёшься вопросом, что твой мозг пытается сказать тебе этим выбором костюма для персонажа.

\- Ну, попробовать ещё раз стоило, - говорит она. – В общем, как тебе мой шикарный выбор места для свидания? Мы будем нырять за сокровищем!  
\- Плаванье? На этом свидании!? – говоришь ты, вздыхая в притворном ужасе. – Плавать в шторм небезопасно! Разве тебя этому не учили в начальной школе?  
\- Эм, нет. Наверно, тебя этому учили в лоховской школе для молокососов, купаться в грозу – это самое романтическое, что я могла бы представить. Риск заставляет кровь бежать быстрее, знаешь ли.  
\- О, я знаю, - говоришь ты и машешь ей бровями. К твоему удивлению она краснеет. Оуу! Этого ты не ожидал. Может быть, она ведёт себя как крутая и властная, но твоя воображаемая девочка, наверно, просто редкостная задротина.  
\- Короче, - говорит она. – Какой купальник ты хочешь? Я могу воплотить что угодно.

Ты пожимаешь плечами. Ты никогда не питал большого интереса к своему гардеробу, и кроме того, всегда веселее, когда другие выбирают вещи для тебя. Ты играешь ей на руку.

\- На твой выбор! Стоп, плохая идея, что угодно, кроме эластичных плавок.

Вриска открывает рот, чтобы предложить что-то. Тебе в голову приходит мысль, и ты говоришь:

\- О, и банановых труселей тоже не надо.  
\- Чёрт! Ты бы великолепно в них смотрелся, - обиженно говорит она. – Хорошо, как насчёт этого?

Это небольшие узкие чёрные с синим шорты до колена из спандекса в стиле профессионального пловца. Наверно, в них ты выглядишь довольно тупо, поскольку у тебя нет никаких мускулов, за исключением невероятно ловких пальцев. Ну да не важно, всё равно ведь никто не смотрит. Только ты и твоя голова.

Вриска подзывает тебя жестом, и ты идёшь за ней к краю мелкого каменного полуострова. Не оглядываясь, чтобы посмотреть, идёшь ли ты за ней, она выбрасывает вперёд руки, сгибает колени и ныряет в штормовое море. Ты ждёшь несколько секунд, чтобы она отплыла с дороги, поскольку ты не хочешь комически столкнуться с ней под водой, и прыгаешь бомбочкой.

Ты решаешь, что раз это сон, то ты можешь дышать под водой, как в любом фильме со сценой воображаемого подводного плаванья, которые ты видел. И ты прав, но вода, затекающая в через нос и каким-то образом трансформирующаяся в кислород, сбивает с толку ничуть не меньше. Если бы это была настоящая жизнь, твои ноздри горели бы несколько дней после такого.

Вода невероятно чистая. Неестественно чистая, словно в одной из ранних видеоигр без нормального рендера воды. Заметна слегка мутная текстура, но недостаточно сильная, чтобы быть помехой. Она даже не мутная от грязи или чего-то ещё, просто небо темнеет, и свет недостаточно ярко пробивается через поверхность.

Но его всё же достаточно. Оранжевые лучи пронзают бушующие волны, ударяются в песок далеко под тобой, освещая жутковатого вида затонувший пиратский корабль. Вриска зависла в воде, её волосы развиваются огромными лезвиями вокруг неё, словно тёмный нимб. Она ухмыляется. Крохотные пузырьки проскакивают между её зубами и поднимаются.

\- Видишь? Гораздо лучше дерьмового кафе-мороженого.

Его голос звучит абсолютно ясно, словно вы стоите в тихом, свежем воздухе. Это приятный контраст с тёплым и давящим ощущением, которое ты чувствуешь под океаном.

\- Не знаю, я мог бы прямо сейчас наслаждаться лучшими воображаемыми молочными коктейлями в истории...  
\- Ой, да хорош, - она хватает твоё запястье, по-дельфиньи отталкивается и начинает плыть в сторону разбитого корабля.

Ты не хочешь провести всю дорогу в тишине, поэтому решаешь узнать больше о своей воображаемой девушке. Ты ведь должен был выдумать для неё какую-нибудь предысторию, верно?

\- Итак, Вриска... Кем ты была до того, как _совершенно правдоподобно и ни в коем случае не воображаемо_ застряла в моём черепе?

Она фыркает, не оборачиваясь к тебе.

\- Я? Я стопудово была богиней! И о " _раньше_ " вопрос не стоит, я самая лучшая прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Тебе стоило бы падать ниц передо мной и поклоняться мне! Но я супер милая и понимающая, так что вместо этого я веду тебя на свидание.

Ты смеёшься. Вриска забавная! Она резко ныряет влево к середине корабля, и ты пригибаешь голову, чтобы её волосы не ударили тебя по лицу.

\- Нет, серьёзно, кем ты должна быть? Чем-то вроде образа моей психики? Типа, проблемы с матерью или вроде того? Погоди, нет, у меня ничего такого нету, это к Дейву. Скорее всего, ты просто нормальный персонаж. Какова твоя предыстория? Может быть... эм, это как-то связано с тем грязным зеркалом? Ты была бывшей подружкой Карката? Это было твоё самое ценное имущество? Или, стоп, супер жуткая идея: может быть, ты призрак, который оказался заперт в зеркале?  
\- Джек пот! Ты выиграл! Последнее – правда, - говорит она, утягивая тебя к марсовой площадке корабля. – Хотя я не столько "оказалась заперта", сколько использовала это в качестве запасного плана, когда всё пошло наперекосяк. И план сработал, потому что я нашла тебя!

Твои ноги ударяются о твёрдое илистое дерево, и ты откидываешься на перила марсовой площадки настолько, насколько это можно сделать под водой.

\- О, правда? Ты призрак? Тогда мне стоит позвать экзорциста, я их, типа, штук семь знаю.  
\- Не сработает! Я слишком могущественная, - она тоже откидывается, стараясь держаться так же невозмутимо, как и ты. Что трудно, потому что ты самый невозмутимый чувак из известных тебе.  
\- Как ты умерла?

Она поджимает губы, дважды причмокиваем ими, выпуская облака пузырьков. Похоже, она разозлилась из-за того, что ты поднял этот вопрос. Она подтягивает ноги к груди, а потом отталкивается от перил, делая подводное сальто в сторону камбуза.

Ты следуешь за ней, мягко отталкиваясь от площадки. Может быть, у неё есть преимущество на старте, но у тебя довольно длинные ноги и полно энтузиазма. Ты нагоняешь её, потом толкаешь локтем в плечо.

\- Да ладно, давай, скажи мне!  
\- Ладно, Подхалим Подлизович. Я попыталась провернуть _дворцовый переворот_ в группе моих друзей, - говорит она, морщась. – И всё совершенно точно сработало бы, но меня предали. Лучшая подруга ударила меня прямо в спину! Это было супер нечестно.  
\- Эм, твои друзья убили тебя за то, что ты хотела быть главной в вашем междусобойчике? Странные у тебя друзья.  
\- Ага, я была слишком хороша для них, - вы одновременно ударяетесь ладонями о палубу корабля и отталкиваетесь, чтобы плыть над деревом. – Слишком, слишком, слишком хороша. И к тому же я пыталась сделать им одолжение! "Лидер" нашей маленькой компании был довольно злым парнем, знаешь ли. Я говорю о самом мерзком виде зла, вроде сжигания приютов для сирот и пинания щеночков. Он поубивал кучу народу. В смысле, я тоже довольно много кого убила, наверно. Но _они_ все того заслуживали! Жизни, которые забрал наш так называемый "бесстрашный лидер" – это жизни невинных ничтожеств.

Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём она говорит, и задаёшься вопросом, что всё это может сказать о твоей психике. К этому времени ты уже серьёзно подумываешь о визите к терапевту. Но всё равно ты продолжаешь слушать, потому что, по всей видимости, ты открыл ворота истории, и Вриска в ближайшее время не собирается их захлопывать. Ты спускаешься вслед за ней через дыру в камбузе, проплывая через тускнеющий луч солнца.

\- В общем, я хотела быть лидером нашей маленькой группы друзей, ага? Я куда лучше подходила на эту роль, да и вообще я куда лучше и праведнее остальных, и это изменение наверняка всем пошло бы на пользу! И я убедила в этом всех моих приятелей, даже заручилось поддержкой неуправляемого мудака, который помыкал моей лучшей подругой, когда я этого не видела. Но неееееееет, едва я пошла "убеждать" нашего дорого лидера прислушаться к его некомпетентности и непродуманности решений и уйти в отставку ради блага всех остальных, как моя лучшая подруга бьёт меня в спину.

Вы оба приземляетесь на песок, деревянные стенки корабля давно разложились, превратившись в океанское дно. Вы парите в тусклом луче солнца, вокруг вас танцуют мерцающие частицы.

\- Почему она сделал это?

Вриска пожимает плечами.

\- Она была влюблена в этого парня. Не хотела, чтобы я что-нибудь сделала с ним. Ей же хуже.

Она немедленно направляется к дряхлому, жутковатому на вид сундуку с сокровищами возле стенки корабля. Её ступни оставляют неровные смазанные отпечатки на песке, пока она медленно идёт-плывёт к нему.

\- Ладно, эм, это была интересная история, - говоришь ты. – Наверно. В смысле, твои друзья звучат странными, жестокими и властными, как в _Смертельном Влечении_ или _Дрянных Девчонках_ , помноженных на восемь тысяч раз, но я понимаю, что это сон, работающий на логике сна, и, следовательно, могу не воспринимать всё это всерьёз.

Вриска перестаёт пытаться открыть сундук и с обиженным видом оборачивается.

\- Моя история очень серьёзна! Господи, у меня ушло много сил, чтобы заставить себя рассказать её тебе.  
\- Ха-ха, ладно, воображаемая девочка, порождённая моей собственной головой, - говоришь ты. – Но всё равно, не знаю, я не думаю, что удар в спину твоей лучшей подруги был полностью необоснованным, учитывая, что среди твоих друзей убийство выглядит как нормальный ответ на обычный конфликт.

Она упирает руки в бока, и на это действие у неё уходит ровно на пять секунд больше из-за веса воды.

\- Она сделала это совершенно необоснованно! Она убила меня, потому что я хотела сделать положение лучше для всех! Ну и что с того, что я хотела убить её любовника, он всё равно был говнюком.

Ты взъерошиваешь себе волосы, которые кажутся толстыми и тяжёлыми. Самое время открыть этой девочке глаза на весьма горькую правду!

\- Видишь ли, типа, в этом и есть проблема. В том, что ты не смотришь дальше своих идей? Может быть, твои друзья очень, очень любили этого парня! И, может быть, ты не желала слушать, потому что ты ненавидела его? Так что я не говорю, что убивать тебя было правильным решением, но, может быть, она чувствовала напряжение и давление и не смогла справиться с ним, поэтому решила, что это будет лучший вариант.

Вриска сужает глаза, высматривая что-то в тебе, прежде чем закинуть свои парящие в воде волосы за плечи и повернуться к сундуку.

\- Не важно. Ей же это вышло боком, - тихо говорит она. – Потому что я смогла сохранить частицу себя.

Она отдирает гнилую доску с крышки, отбрасывает её и просовывает руку в дыру. Ты слышишь какие-то щелчки, приглушённые океаном, потом хруст, и она откидывает крышку сундука. Ты подплываешь к ней, избегая шквала её длинных волос, и заглядываешь ей через плечо. Сундук до отказа наполнен роскошными монетами и жемчугами, которые блестят и переливаются в подводном свете. От этого у тебя появляется желание комически нырнуть в них, как Скрудж МакДак.

\- Круто, - говоришь ты.  
\- Тебе нравятся красивые блестящие вещи, а? – говорит она, ухмыляясь. – Мне тоже.  
\- Ты говоришь это так, словно я птица. Типа, утащу всё это в гнездо к своим птенцам.

Она по запястье проталкивает руку в кучу пиратских сокровищ и поднимает большую пригоршню драгоценностей. Несколько монет вываливается и падает назад в кучу с мягким звоном. Это приятный звук.

\- Будь я живой... – говорит она. – Я могла бы делать это каждый день. И даже не в твоей голове.  
\- Что?

Она смотрит на тебя так, как смотрел твой папа, когда ты был маленьким, и он должен был заставить тебя сделать что-то, чего ты не хотел. Тебе не удаётся узнать, ради чего она смотрит на тебя, потому что ты просыпаешься под нестройное жужжание твоего будильника.

*********

На следующий день ты размышляешь о своей воображаемой девочке. Она забавная и таинственная, и обе эти вещи тебе нравятся. Она как хороший сюжет или хороший антигерой, и ты не можешь удержаться от восхищения тем, что твоя голова напридумывала для тебя. Если бы ты был чуть более креативным... боже, она была невероятно интересным персонажем для книги.

У тебя нет ни концертов, ни репетиций в Соборе, так что твои дневные грёзы о Вриске отвлекают тебя от работы с бумагами и домашней репетиции. Поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что этой ночью она снова снится тебе, потому что обычно тебе снятся вещи, на которых ты помешался, верно?

Кто сказал, что ты помешался?

Ты оказываешься на том же самом месте, что и прошлой ночью, заходящее солнце скрыто растущей грозовой тучей над побережьем. Ты складываешь руки и фыркаешь при виде Вриски обычного размера в купальнике, стоящей на камнях рядом с тобой.

\- Да ладно тебе, Вриска. Нельзя водить парня на одно и то же клёвое место для свидания два раза подряд. Никто так не ухаживает.

Она упирает руки в бока.

\- Вчера всё было прекрасно! Почему не сегодня?  
\- Потому что мне нужно разнообразие в жизни, - говоришь ты. Может быть, сегодня место для свидания стоит выбрать тебе? Это ведь твоя голова, верно? Ты должен быть в состоянии контролировать её. – Эй, думаю, у меня на примете есть довольно хорошее место на пиратскую тему, которое мы можем попробовать, если хочешь.  
\- Хорошо, наверно. Лучше бы оно было очень романтичным!  
\- Разумеется!

Ты закрываешь глаза и думаешь о сцене: красивая гавань, которую ты однажды видел на календаре за август месяц. Это небольшая уютная гавань, как раз достаточно большая, чтобы там поместился корабль среднего размера. Песок изгибается в форме полумесяца, высокие скалы встают стенами, закрывая это место от остального мира. На них растут листья и прочая зелень, свисающая вниз и колыхающаяся в океанском ветре. На пляже посреди изогнутой дюны стоит два шезлонга, рядом пара удочек и большой зонтик, залитый тёплым солнечным светом.

Ты открываешь глаза, и место материализовалась. Вриска оглядывается, поначалу категорично, но её выражение меняется на скорее одобрительное, когда тёплый ветер расправляет её волосы.

Ты думаешь, что было бы забавно пофлиртовать с ней. Всё равно ведь не получится соблазнить кого-то, кого не существует в реальности, верно? Ты подтягиваешь шезлонг для Вриски, чуть кланяешься и одариваешь её своим самым изысканным и соблазнительным шевелением бровями.

\- Эй, Вриска, ты когда-нибудь рыбачила?

От этого жеста Вриска краснеет. Ты начинаешь смеяться, когда она, запинаясь, произносит:

\- Н-нет.

Ты подбираешь удочку и протягиваешь ей. Она держит её так, словно у неё в руках живая змея.

\- Серьёзно? Я тебя научу.  
\- Зачем? Я могу просто покопаться в твоей голове и научиться из этого. Так гораздо эффективнее.  
\- Да, но это _не интересно_. Давай, встань рядом со мной.

Она подходит к тебе на цыпочках, словно ты сейчас прыгнешь и укусишь её или что-то вроде того, и ты встаёшь позади неё. Ты держишь её руки, направляешь ладони, чтобы она держала удочку правильно. Ты чувствуешь, как она _горит_ , что невероятно мило. Ты учишь её, как забрасывать и сматывать леску, даёшь ей небольшие подсказки, супер обходительно прислоняясь к её плечу, пока она не толкает тебя локтем в живот, очень устыжено говоря:

\- Всё, я уже поняла!

Ты отходишь от неё, твоя цель подшутить над ней выполнена. Ты садишься на свой шезлонг, подбираешь удочку и забрасываешь поплавок. Ты не уверен, возможно ли вообще поймать воображаемую рыбу, и тебе не особенно хочется выяснять. Самое весёлое в рыбалке это компания, с которой ты проводишь время, и океанский бриз, дующий в лицо.

Вы сидите в уютной тишине, или, по крайней мере, уютной _для тебя_. Вриска выглядит невероятно раздражённой своей удочкой, и ты получаешь удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как она пытается найти удобный способ держать её. Пожалуй, рыбалка – это не для неё.

\- Вот это прекрасно, - говоришь ты. – Думаю, мне нужен был расслабляющий отдых на тропическом острове после всего стресса, связанного с моим грядущим концертом.  
\- Ага, кстати об этом, - говорит Вриска, заново забрасывая свою удочку. – О чём он вообще должен быть? Я посмотрела в твоей голове, но там сплошной немецкий, а языки не очень-то по моей части.  
\- О, я играю _Книгу За Семью Печатями_ , что-то в этом роде, - говоришь ты, думая о том, как ей объяснить. – _Книга За Семью Печатями_ изначально была классическим произведением для органа, хора и оркестра. Но я играю по новому толкованию! Наверно, Католическая церковь в кои-то веки захотела сделать что-нибудь не настолько скучное, как обычно? В общем, там теперь куда больше органа, куда больше сложных форм, и в целом всё куда увлекательнее для прослушивания. Концерт соберёт огромную толпу.

Вриска недовольно стонет.

\- Да, но смысл-то в этом какой? Что всё это значит? Каков сюжет? Там ведь должен быть сюжет, верно?  
\- Эм, ну да, - ты не особенно внимательно следил за сюжетной частью. Да и по-немецки ты говоришь не особенно хорошо. – Это об Откровении Иоанна Богослова, последней книге Библии. Святой Иоанн, который был сумасшедшим стариком, живущим в пещере, рассказывает нам о всякой страшной херне, которую он видел в конце света. Типа, там компания злых всадников и пришествие Антихриста, и блудницы с двенадцатью сиськами на драконах, и всё это представлено в песнях и прочем. Если коротко, это о конце света.  
\- Ух ты, звучит действительно уместно и поэтично, - говорит она, и ты не уверен, что она имеет в виду под этим. – Святой Иоанн, а? Они тебя выбрали играть это только из-за имени?  
\- О, нет, они выбрали меня, потому что я довольно неплохой органист. И я играю с душой, наверно. Мне говорили, что я двигаюсь вместе с музыкой. К тому же меня выставят в центре и перед всеми. Завтра ночью я покажу тебе собор, это довольно крутое место.  
\- Я, эм... хотела бы увидеть его, - говорит она. – Лучше не забудь об этом! Ты опять вот-вот проснёшься.

Оу, какая жалость. Этот сон выглядит несколько короче, чем прошлой ночью, но ведь ты снова увидишь её завтра, верно? Ты поворачиваешься к ней, смотришь на неё, лежащую на шезлонге в купальнике Роуз и с уродливыми проволочными очками, держащей удочку в руках так, словно она танцует с ней неуютный танец в средней школе. Она просто _напрашивается_ на то, чтобы подкалывать её, так что ты говоришь:

\- Увидимся завтра ночью, девочка моих снов.

Вриска краснеет от головы до ног, даже её плечи горят в утреннем солнечном свете, пробивающимся через край океанской бухты, и очень громко выпаливает:

\- Пока!

Твои глаза открываются, ты лежишь один в своей кровати.

*********

На ваше третье свидание во сне ты ведёшь её в церковь.

Вы появляетесь посреди собора, в котором ты будешь играть. Главный зал для поклонения – это массивный четырёхкрылый шедевр архитектурного искусства, ряд за рядом скамьи выстроились лицом к круглому алтарю в центре. Колонны квадратные и белые, они вырастают к золотому, расписанному по новой моде потолку так, что у тебя захватывает дух всякий раз, когда ты смотришь на них слишком долго. Громадные трубы твоего органа выстроились вдоль одной из стен ближнего крыла, ужасающие серебряные громады с невероятно крутой деревянной резьбой поверх. Другие стены украшены красивыми, созданными на переломе столетия витражами, в которых сейчас играет полуденный свет.

Клавиатура органа портативная, и для твоего будущего концерта её выставят прямиком в центре четырёх крыльев церкви, ты будешь сидеть спиной к трубам. Она установлена так, чтобы каждая секция зрителей могла видеть, как ты играешь на приподнятой платформе, что одновременно нервирует и волнует! Ты будешь сидеть даже перед оркестром и хором, прямо рядом с дирижером. Ты прислоняется к своей клавиатуре и толкаешь Вриску локтем.

\- Вижу, ты не вырядилась для церкви, - говоришь ты, поглядывая на её комбинацию армейской куртки и футболки с зелёным призрачным слизняком. Она пожимает плечами.  
\- Я слишком крутая для этого. Итак, вот это теперь считается местом поклонения?  
\- Ага, я практически живу здесь, - говоришь ты. – Я знаю эту церковь, как свои пять пальцев.

Она спрыгивает с платформы органа и начинает идти в конец одного из длинных крыльев.

\- Великолепно. Это станет отличной операционной базой, когда наши планы воплотятся.

Ты идёшь вслед за ней между рядами скамей, отстав чуть позади.

\- И что это за планы?  
\- Это план вернуть Вриску назад и вытащить её из головы Джона Эгберта, - она разворачивается на каблуках и снисходительно машет рукой. – Но он довольно сложен, и ты совершенно точно из тех людей, кому быстро наскучивают такие вещи, так что зачем вообще начинать объяснять? По-моему, ты всё равно просто испортишь его.

Поражён прямо в сердце.

\- Ауч, а ведь мне обидно.  
\- Ну, хорошо, наверно, ты не поооооооолностью взбалмошный неудачник, на самом деле ты довольно умный и умелый, и у тебя есть потенциал для огромной силы. Именно поэтому я здесь. Потому что ты _выиграешь_ её для меня. Ты завоюешь для меня жизнь.  
\- Ладно, допустим? – ты следуешь за ней через один из рядом скамей. Она подбирает песенник и начинает пролистывать его. – Хотя это довольно круто, то, что у меня есть великая сила и всё такое. Расскажи мне ещё!

Она опускает песенник назад на скамью.

\- Ну, ты очень хороший музыкант, и хотя твой характер, прямо скажем, не твёрд или вроде того, ты довольно искренен. Мне это нравится! Мне нравится...

Она поворачивает к тебе, и ты понимаешь, что стоишь очень близко к ней.

Её глаза с едва различимыми белыми зрачками широко открыты в удивлении и стыде. Её гладкие шелковистые щёки слегка краснеют. Тебе нравится, насколько симпатичной она становится, когда ты вызываешь у неё волнение, когда заигрываешь с ней или просто впечатляешь её своим ростом и/или своими годными розыгрышами. Это весело, особенно потому, что это сон, и ты можешь, по большому счёту, делать с ней всё что угодно. Эй, кстати, ты ведь неостановимое воплощение романтики, верно? Ты _можешь_ делать что угодно.

Свет тускнеет, оранжевый закат пробивается в витражные окна на идеальном уровне, отбрасывая небольшие дрожащие тени диско-шара по всему полу церкви. Они движутся по щеке Вриски, останавливаются на её густых волосах, заставляя её сиять, как алмазы. Ты тянешься к её лицу, убираешь её очки одной рукой, другой поглаживая большим пальцем её подбородок. Она смотрит на тебя в полном восторге.

Просмотр всех тех романтических фильмов действительно окупается, а? Ты настоящий дамский угодник.

Это странно, твоё сердце стучит так, словно ты уже проснулся. Словно ты танцуешь со своей подружкой на выпускном в старшей школе, вот-вот поцелуешь её в первый раз. Это ощущение... Его ведь нельзя выдумать, верно?

Твои мысли прерывает Вриска, крепко сморщившая губы, закрывшая глаза и тянущаяся к тебе вверх на цыпочках, настолько, насколько она может. Она выглядит очень забавно – ты не можешь удержаться от хохота, нагибаясь, чтобы встретить её на полпути.

Она ударяется о тебя в полную силу, и на протяжении двух ужасных секунд вся взбалмошность первого поцелуя сменяется мыслью "ух ты, у неё реально _хреново_ получается", но потом она возвращается стаей бабочек, когда Вриска расслабляется. Вообще-то, её навыки поцелуев улучшаются в геометрической прогрессии тем больше, чем дольше вы этим занимаетесь, хотя всё, что вы делаете, это просто крепко прижимаетесь губами, время от времени пуская в ход язык. _Неплохо._

Вриска забрасывает всю свою руку к тебе на шею, притягивает тебя вниз, и за одно мгновение "язык время от времени" становится куда более похожим на "язык неподобающе для церкви". Ты позволяешь ей, потому что тебе нравится ощущение её пирсинга. Прохладные и гладкие кольца, совсем непохожие на то, что ты когда-либо раньше чувствовал в своём рту. С ними интересно играть.

Ты чувствуешь, как её ресницы трепещут на твоей щеке, и она отстраняется с глупым свистящим звуком.

\- Проклятье, Джон, ты вот-вот проснёшься! Как ты мог?

Она краснеет, её ноги дрожат и, ух ты, она такая милая, ты просто хочешь тискать её щёчки и целовать лицо. Скорее всего, от этого она на тебя разозлится, ха-ха.

\- Наверно, я немного увлёкся! О боже, сердце так стучит. Но это значит, что нам придётся провести больше времени вместе завтра ночью, верно?  
\- Пожалуй, - она хмурится, потом вжимает ладони в твои плечи. – Эй, разве не завтра Джейд и...

Ты просыпаешься.

Разочарование накатывается на тебя, когда ты смотришь на свой расплывчатый, всё ещё тёмный потолок цвета попкорна. Частично из-за того, что ты _только что_ обломал себе поцелуй, открыв глаза, и частично из-за того, что твоя воображаемая девочка просто... воображаемая. Ты не можешь завести романтические отношения со своим воображаемым другом, это было бы странно. Очень, очень странно.

Может быть, после ещё пары ночей тебе стоит попробовать увидеть во сне что-нибудь другое.


	4. Конечно, Дорогой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> ох, вы, ребята, вы просто затопили секцию комментариев этого фика! спасибо вам большое за поддержку, я так ВООДУШЕВЛЕНА.

Джейд и Каркат прибывают рано утром, ровно в восемь часов.

Ты открываешь дверь для своей дорогой, драгоценной сестры, ухмыляющейся так широко, что её глаза едва открыты. Она прыгает к тебе в объятия с громким "Джон!!!", после чего поднимает тебя и вращает на месте в самом обалденном сестринском объятии за всё время. Боже, ты не видел её с самого Рождества, так приятно обнимать её/чувствовать, как она держит тебя своими здоровенными мускулами.

Наконец, она опускает тебя на землю, вы даёте друг другу пять, после чего ты открываешь дверь чуть шире, чтобы впустить её внутрь. Джейд прыгает по твоему дому, словно он принадлежит ей, в то время как Каркат (а, ну да, ты забыл, что он тоже тут) подпирает стену в коридоре, сложив руки на груди с видом взъерошенного карликового шпица.

\- Ты тоже можешь зайти, - говоришь ты. - Хотя, может быть, ты станешь третьим колесом в прекрасном двухмесячном свидании брата и сестры, уж извини.  
\- Ну, это просто, блядь, отвратительно, - заявляет он, поднимая пару небольших чемоданов. - Держите свои кровосмесительные проделки подальше от этого счастливого приюта, пока я здесь, заранее большое спасибо.

Соли шутки он совершенно не уловил. Ты не можешь удержаться от смеха. Каркат в лучшем случае колкий, в худшем мерзкий и грубый, но уморительный _постоянно_. Тебе он нравится, но совсем по неправильным причинам. Надо будет спросить Джейд, зачем она держит его.

Он выглядит таким маленьким, когда не стоит рядом с тобой, дистрофик, утопающий в уродливой чёрной футболке с надписью "НЕЙДЕР 2004". Но когда он проходит мимо тебя через дверной проём, неожиданно он занимает большую его часть, со своими шестью футами и четырьмя дюймами роста, племенными татуировками и чрезмерно грозным видом мексиканского панка с жуткими туннелями в ушах.

Кажется, дело в его позе. Он сутулится, когда не ходит, потому что когда ходит, то _широкими_ шагами. Словно воображает себя с королевской накидкой на плечах.

Ты наблюдаешь за ним, стоя в дверях. Джейд ловит его за плечо, становится на носки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха, и что-то нашёптывает ему. Его лицо заметно расслабляется, типа, ничего себе, ты и не знал, что он вообще способен на какое-либо выражение, кроме злого щербатого взгляда старика. Он размахивается чемоданами и отправляет их, предположительно, в твою гостевую спальню, следуя указаниям Джейд. Вставить сюда звук удара хлыста.

Ты подходишь к Джейд и шепчешь ей:

\- Эй, не пойми меня неправильно, но что ты вообще нашла в нём?  
\- Он тебе не нравится? - у Джейд округляются глаза.  
\- Ну, нравится, вроде как, но это не важно! Я просто хочу знать, что ты в нём увидела!  
\- О, это легко. Вообще-то, он довольно милый под всей этой грубостью, и он весёлый, и _отлично_ владеет словами, и он милый, и он... _очень хорошо_ владеет cловами... и милый, и... он очень хорошо... эм, в смысле, очень-очень...

Джейд отводит взгляд, закусывает губу, краснеет и начинает вертеть в пальцах прядь волос.

Твоя _сестра_. Твоя сестра, которая не стыдилась ничего с тех пор, когда ей было пятнадцать, и она думала, что "узел" у фурри означает замужество, _краснеет_. С кем угодно другим было бы вполне очевидно, на что они намекают всем этим "если ты понимаешь, о чём я", но получить такое от Джейд равносильно удару эротическим сувениром по лицу.

\- О боже, - говоришь ты. - Джейд, ты рабыня грехов плоти, верно?

Она отчаянно вздяхает.

\- Я... да, _такая_ рабыня. О господи, Джон, как я до этого докатилась?  
\- Я не знаю! У нас одинаковые гены!

Она хватает тебя за плечи.

\- Тебе так повезло, что ты никогда не хочешь _делать это_. Я потратила столько времени на сексуальные вещи, боже.

Каркат широкими шагами возвращается в твою гостиную, так что у тебя нет времени на то, чтобы выбранить её за этот дурацкий комментарий. Вместо этого ты говоришь:

\- Ага, ну да, конеееееееечно.

Каркат смотрит на тебя странно, когда ты тянешь гласную в последнем слове, но озвучивает, что именно тревожит его. Он машет в воздухе двумя билетами, которые ты для безопасного хранения оставил в гостевой спальне.

\- Это на твой концерт?  
\- Эм, поосторожнее с ними, - говоришь ты. - Они стоят, типа, две тысячи долларов.

Джейд смотрит на них, потом на тебя.

-... Серьёзно?  
\- Ну, не совсем, но они довольно дорогие! Я парень популярный.  
\- Чудесно, - говорит Каркат. - Давайте толкнём их на сторону и покончим с этим, ненавижу классическую музыку. Моя ненависть к скучным симфониям могла бы затмить энергию гидроэлектрической плотины, настолько она сильна.

Джейд игнорирует его.

\- Почему они настолько дорогие? В смысле, я знаю, что ты великолепен, но...  
\- Там будет очень хорошая американская хоровая группа на оперных частях, Хор Святого кого-то-там, и ещё Берлинский Филармонический. И, чёрт, эти ребята на себя огромные толпы собирают. Билеты раскупили буквально в тот же день.  
\- Берлинский? - спрашивает Каркат. О боже, он что, правда не знает, где находится Берлин?  
\- Ну, знаешь, 'wunderbar, - говоришь ты. - Das deuschland.

По какой-то причине этот ответ приводит Карката в ярость. Он мгновенно раскаляется докрасна, его ладони сжимаются в кулаки, и ты начинаешь смеяться, когда он выпаливает:

\- Эта грамматика, это произношение, этот выбор слов, это всё *так* неправильно, *так* оскорбительно криво, *так* банально, что ты заслуживаешь изгнания в яму, где на протяжении столетий тебе в уши будут заливать плохую поэзию, пока твои мозги не истекут кровью от скопившихся в ней куч гротескных слогов!  
\- Ты на самом деле делал такое с людьми? - обиженно спрашивает Джейд. Ух, нет, Джейд, не делал он. Очевидно, что это была просто странная вспышка.  
\- Разве это не из начала Автостопом по Галактике? - спрашиваешь ты. - Фильма, а не книги.

Каркат складывает руки, значительно успокаиваясь.

\- А, гмм, ну да. Наверно.

Тебе пора ехать в церковь, так что ты отдаёшь им запасной ключ и ещё пару объятий (только не Каркату, Каркат заслуживает дружеского удара кулаком, на который он всё-таки отвечает после пяти минут ворчания). Ты предлагаешь им поехать с тобой послушать твою репетицию и посмотреть собор, но Джейд, по всей видимости, уже составила планы на завтрак, а Каркату эта идея явно не по нутру, так что ты отправляешься в дорогу без них.

Сегодняшняя репетиция проходит вместе с хоровой группой. Оркестр всё ещё в туре и приедет сюда только через несколько дней. Как обычно, ты не пропускаешь ни одной ноты, идеально держишь темп, и твоё сознание погружается и теряется в удовольствии музыки. Тебе кажется, что пробный проход через _Книгу За Семью Печатями_ прошёл идеально, пока ты не получаешь отзыв директора органа.

\- Ты заглушаешь хор, дорогой мой, - говорит она. - Понизь тон своих ветреных нот, и ты справишься превосходно.

Директор хора согласен. Ты повторно проигрываешь отдельные отрывки, пытаясь нащупать баланс между голосом и твоими трубами. Кажется, тебе это удаётся. Может быть. Просто так трудно держаться определённого тона! Ты привык играть не задумываясь, а теперь приходится чертовским много думать о громкости и тембре, чтобы соответствовать хору, что, как тебе кажется, уменьшает общий эффект.

После репетиции директор органа уводит тебя в сторону и говорит, что твоё выступление было "хорошим", но всё равно тебе нужно больше энергии. Больше грома. Она говорит, что стало лучше, но неидеально.

Чёрт. Тебе _правда_ нужно поправить это. Ты начинаешь отчаиваться.

Когда ты возвращаешься с работы, твоей сестры и Карката нет дома. Скорее всего, они ушли наслаждаться Сиэтлом! Это даёт тебе чуть больше времени для репетиции, так что ты не слишком расстраиваешься. В конце концов, они возвращаются, много позже времени ужина, и следующие три часа ты играешь с ними в карты. Как оказалось, Каркат в буквальном смысле сосёт с проглотом в любую игру на удачу, в то время как тебе везёт больше обычного. Наверно, сегодня твой счастливый день!!!!!!!!

Когда ты забираешься в кровать, ты засыпаешь слишком долго.

Ты не можешь дождаться, когда увидишь её.

*********

Обстановка выглядит знакомо.

Ты вернулся в свой странный сон в древнемексиканском стиле, с зигзагообразными линиями, выгравированными на стенах, и кучей перьевых подушек, подпирающих тебя. Вриска, спасибо что в нормальной форме и в одежде на этот раз, стоит над тобой. Она уперла руки в бёдра и чуть подрагивает. Волнуется?

\- Джон, - говорит она. – Это, эм... ээ... так грубо, ты занял все подушки, поверить не могу, что ты не оставил места для меня! Я не ожидала, что ты будешь так пренебрежительно относиться к моим нуждам!

Оуу. Просто невероятно, насколько тебя очаровывает эта странная застенчивая девочка из сна. Ты похлопываешь себя по бёдрам и говоришь:

\- Ну, я с места не сдвинусь.

Она понимает намёк, разворачивается и плюхается прямо между твоими ногами, сев на тебя боком. Ты обхватываешь руками её талию, и она обхватывает твои плечи, и всё это очень мило и уютно. Она пахнет приятно и богато, чем-то похоже на запах тающего тёмного шоколада. Ух ты, это странная мысль, наверно, тебе стоит перестать нюхать воображаемых девушек.

Она не встречается с тобой взглядом, настолько она устыжена. Она даже обхватывает своё запястье у тебя за плечами, чтобы перестать трястись. Чёрт, ты точно будешь подкалывать её сегодня. Выкрутишь свой шарм на полную катушку и просто спалишь это место.

Ты нежно прижимаешься пальцами к её подбородку, поднимаешь его, чтобы её широко открытые и удивлённые глаза встретились с твоими. Ты убираешь прядь её волос ей за ухо, и она просто тает. Уголки её рта загибаются в подлинной, полной экстаза улыбке, и её голова чуть запрокидывается назад от приятного тёплого обморока, который ты, наверно, устраиваешь ей. Ты настоящий мастер романтических клише, это ты.

\- Вриска, не волнуйся, тебе не нужно так нервничать. Ты всего лишь сон.

Вриска мгновенно приходит в себя.

\- Да блин! Нет! Тьфу, не важно, мы потом поговорим об этом, сейчас важно то, что... – она снимает руку с твоего плеча и тычет пальцем в твою грудь. -... мы собираемся ещё раз попробовать заняться сексом.

Она не выглядит ни капли взволнованной. Поверить невозможно, что сделать предложение кому-нибудь для неё проще, чем обнять. Ты не можешь сказать, что не чувствуешь себя немного оскорблённым.

\- Опять? Вриска, в последний раз ты просто пыталась станцевать для меня танец маленьких утят, что оставило мне психический шрам на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И, чёрт возьми, нет! Нет! Я думал, у нас всё шло замечательно, но неееееееет, ты не могла подождать ещё пару свиданий во сне ради этого. Кто вообще будет пытаться заниматься сексом на четвёртом воображаемом свидании с человеком, которого это Просто Не Интересует? Я сейчас настолько разодушевлён, это просто невозможно. Поверить не могу, что всё это время тебя интересовала только моя сексуальная тушка.

С последним замечанием ты наполовину шутил, но Вриска хмурится, словно это её обидели.

\- Джон, прошу тебя. В тебе нет ничего особенного.  
\- Чудесный способ заставить парня почувствовать себя любимым.  
\- Я хочу сказать, я гонюсь не только за твоим членом, который в лучшем случае средний. У меня до сих пор есть личные мотивы, и эти мотивы – дать тебе кое-какие вещи, которыми я теперь почти не пользуюсь. Ты _обязательно_ должен получить их. Но помимо этого... Ты... – она снова сжимается, опускает подбородок к себе на грудь. – Может быть, ты вроде как нравишься мне по какой-то причине. Я хотела бы, чтобы ты эм... п-п-в-по... – Она резко поднимает голову в приступе ярости. – Выебал меня до потери сознания!!!!!!!!

Господи, ну и девушка-загадка. Хотя тебе нравятся загадки, с ними всегда интереснее. Как при просмотре хорошего ТВ-шоу.

Предложение Вриске "ты мне нравишься, так что трахни меня" даёт тебе полную гамму чувств, большая часть которых сводится к мнению "ну нах". Люди, которые пытаются выразить признательность друг другу своими гениталиями, всегда изрядно сбивали тебя с толку, потому что единственное, что получалось, когда _ты_ пытался проделать такое, это длинные получасовые периоды невероятной скуки и несколько очень расстроенных девушек. "Ты в порядке?" "Я действительно тебе нравлюсь?" "Почему ты не..." Господи, как же это было неудобно.

Но, опять же, это сон. С искусственными правилами сна и отсутствием ожиданий от самого себя. И твоя странная воображаемая девочка нравится тебе достаточно, чтобы быть с ней нарочито откровенным относительно того, что ты можешь, а что не можешь. Может быть, воображаемый секс включает в себя какой-нибудь жутко странный секс разумов, как у растений-инопланетян в _Далеко во Вселенной_. Вот такое бы ты попробовал с удовольствием.

Ты мягко похлопываешь Вриску по спине.

\- Ладно, даже если я согласен...

Её глаза загораются.

-... у нас всё равно есть одна проблема, а именно – как ты собираешься, эм... – ты делаешь паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть кавычки. – "Поддерживать мой интерес". В смысле, я полагаю, что ты собираешься вставлять одни вещи в другие, что довольно тяжело сделать, когда они не... твёрдые, чтобы их можно было вставлять!  
\- Вау, это худший двусмысленный намёк, который я слышала за всю свою жизнь, - говорит она. – Но об этом не волнуйся! Это было трудно, но я нашла решение! Я провела исследование, очень масштабное исследование, всё исследование, сколько есть. Я искала _долго_ и искала _усердно_ , и скоро ты вкусишь всееееееее плоды моего труда.  
\- Ты уверена, что мой намёк был худшим из тех, что ты слышала? Потому что твой тоже был не фонтан.

Она игнорирует тебя, сдвигается, чтобы встать на колени, обступив твои бёдра. Ты не знаешь, что делать со своими руками, поэтому просто опускаешь их на подушки. Она болтает перед тобой пальцами, как ты делаешь, когда показываешь один из тех волшебных трюков с появлением карт, и между её большим и указательным пальцами выскакивает игла. Она длинная, толстая, блестящая и пустая, и в тебе начинает подниматься страх, когда ты смотришь на неё.

Ты не можешь оторвать глаз от иглы. Она угрожающе сверкает. По крайней мере, настолько угрожающе, насколько может сверкать неодушевлённый объект.

\- Эм, Вриска, ты же не... собираешься тыкать мой член этим, верно?

Она пожимает плечами.

\- Не волнуйся, не буду. Пока что, по крайней мере.  
-... пока что? – выдавливаешь ты. – Я уже жалею об этом.  
\- Ой, да ладно, ты выдержишь, ты же большой и сильный мужественный мужик. Я даже не собираюсь делать ничего такого плохого! Всего несколько уколов тут и там, в заранее одобренных местах. – Она потирает иглу между пальцами, разглядывая её, как кусок стейка. – Видишь ли, я покопалась в твоей голове и... у тебя занятная реакция на боль. Очень, _очень_ сексуальная реакция.

Твою голову наполняют картины тебя, облачённого в латекс и выпоротого, как тот парень из подвала в _Бульварном Чтиве_ , и, _ох, о боже, блин_ , это тёмная дорожка мыслей, по которой ты НЕ хочешь идти. Ты в панике прижимаешь ладони к щекам.

\- О нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, Вриска, Вриска, Вриска. Не говори мне, опираясь на свои чудовищно точные воображаемые аналитические силы, что я садомазохист, и что мне нравится, когда меня тыкают в член иголками, а-ха-ха, не надо меня тыкать иголками, я... Можно, мы прекратим говорить об этом?  
\- Я разве сказала, что это тебе очень- _очень_ нравится? Нет. Вообще-то, ты не возбуждаешься ментально ни от чего в традиционном смысле. Уж я-то знаю, я искала очень усердно! – она смеётся, долго и громко. – Я просто сказала, что у тебя есть реакция. Как на удар в колено. Но с боооооооольшим количеством стояков.

Ты втягиваешь воздух через сжатые зубы, наблюдая за тем, как Вриска крутит иголку между пальцами. Представление о том, как она погружается в твою кожу...

\- Я не собираюсь делать это, если мне это не нравится.  
\- Да ладно! Я уже всё продумала. Тебе это стопудоооооооово понравится, тебе нужно только помнить, что это не реальная жизнь. Когда ты проснёшься, с тобой ничего не изменится.

Ты хватаешься за подушки под тобой.

\- Чего?

Она поднимает иглу одной рукой, в другой у неё большой золотой диск, примерно размером с дно банки газировки. Она зажимает диск между пальцами – он толстый и блестящий, с крючком на конце.

\- Я просто собираюсь проколоть тебе уши!  
\- О, ха-ха, что же ты сразу не сказала? Это... нормально, наверно. Пусть и немного по-девчачьи.

Ну, ладно, если у тебя встанет от того, что тебе прокалывают уши, то, пожалуй, хорошо, что ты никогда-никогда не хотел делать этого в реальной жизни. Хотя ты задаёшься вопросом, как один маленький укол с, наверно, небольшой болью заставит чёртову штуку подняться. Ты бы сказал, что процесс пойдёт по сценарию укол->ай, больно->стояк->быстро упал, но откуда тебе знать?

Она наклоняется вперёд, её дыхание касается твоей щеки. Диск исчезает, чтобы освободить ей руку, и её пальцы касаются мочки твоего уха. Она облизывает нижнюю губу.

\- Не бойся, Джон. Я самая лучшая в этом деле.  
\- В прокалывании ушей или...

Ты перестаёшь говорить, потому что она делает это. Всего лишь быстрый укол, вошла и вышла, и ощущение примерно такое же, как на приёме у доктора. Большая серьга снова появляется, ты чувствуешь, как её вес оттягивает твоё ухо, когда Вриска вдевает её. Это больно – но боль медленная, глухая. Ты сдвигаешься под ней. Определённо, реакция нулевая.

\- Эм, по-моему, не сработало, - говоришь ты.  
\- Я только начала! Кстати, я снимаю твою футболку.

Она проводит пальцами через твои волосы, толкает тебя назад так, что ты ударяешься о кучу мягких, дорогих подушек, которые кажутся такими гладкими и приятными под спиной. Ух ты, ловко она управилась, твоя футболка просто исчезла.

\- Ты должен выглядеть лучше всех, если собираешься быть моим, знаешь ли, - мурлычет она. Ты бы пошутил насчёт этого... но, может быть, тебе вроде как нравится то, что она сказала. От её слов по твоей спине пробегает целая куча волн, словно кто-то начал делать тебе массаж. Тебе что, нравится... нет, не углубляться в эту мысль, не думать об этом. – Ты будешь _великолепен_ , Джон. Ты будешь достойным. Ты будешь сиять моим золотом.  
\- Ладно, круто, - говоришь ты. Слова выходят хрипло и напряжённо.

Она садится прямо, ухмыляясь, и расправляет руки. Из её ладоней сыплются монеты, целая река золота падает с её запястий и звенит на полу приятной серией "дзынь"-ков. Она останавливает поток, призывает в руку ещё один тяжёлый диск-серьгу и наклоняется вперёд.

\- Разве это не красиво? И всё это будет для тебя. Ты как там, в порядке?

О, она совершенно точно подшучивает над тобой. Так не честно.

\- Д-да, ха-ха, нормально. На все сто! Просто замечательно!  
\- Рада, что ты всё ещё в деле! Я знала, что тебе понравится, - она проводит ладонью по твоей щеке, потом дёргает твою непроколотую мочку уха. – Ты будешь выглядеть божественно, когда я закончу.

На этот раз она не использует иглу, ты не уверен в том, куда она делась. Вместо этого она сжимает твою кожу большим и указательным пальцами, и ты испытываешь странную лёгкую боль от того, что в тебе делают дырку. Она продевает вторую серьгу, и та входит так же легко, как и первая. Вриска откидывается назад, в её руках появляется зеркало.

\- Видишь, каким красивым я тебя сделала? Это чистое золото, с тёмно-аквамариновой каймой, - говорит она с гордостью в голосе. – Это мои цвета. Ты просто великолепен, ты идеально выглядишь в них. Даже лучше.

Ты действительно выглядишь неплохо. Две серьги окаймляют твоё лицо и трансформируют твою внешность в что-то вроде сексуальной супермодели-андрогина. Ты чувствуешь тяжесть, вес серёг поддерживает эту странную тупую боль в твоей голове. Ощущение такое, словно ты ободрался, но вида твоего отражения боль становится незаметной.

Ох, проклятье, тебя _заводит_ игра в одевалку, верно? Это даже не сексуально, что было бы слишком примитивно. Дело просто в странной личной комбинации внимания и ухаживания, которая самым странным образом нравится тебе БОЛЬШЕ всего, и, ха-ха, ты не будешь продолжать эту мысль дальше! Просто откинься назад и не думай об этом. Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом...

Она опускает зеркало и поднимает твою руку, прижимает свою ладонь к твоей, после чего толкает её вниз, словно месит глину. Тяжёлый звон драгоценностей оттягивает твои пальцы и запястье своим весом, и неожиданно твоя рука усыпана настоящим диско-шаром золота, синих браслетов и колец. Ты не можешь удержаться от возгласа, над которым Дейв издевался бы следующие _лет десять_ , если бы услышал его – ты чертовски хорошо чувствуешь себя дорогой бижутерии. И они такие настоящие. Всё настоящее. Боль в твоих ушах, гудение твоего сердца, когда ты смотришь в её широко открытые белые глаза, звон браслетов, когда Вриска опускает твою руку...

\- Погоди, - говоришь ты, и твой голос выходит сдавленным шёпотом. – Это всё настоящее. Это слишком настоящее. Это реальность, всё на самом деле происходит.  
\- Да ладно, блин, - говорит Вриска. Она наклоняется к тебе, её дыхание касается твоих губ. – Хочешь, их тоже проколю? Я знаю, насколько мои понравились тебе.

Ты должен быть в ужасе. Всё это должно раздавливать тебя. Ты должен бы придумать пылесос и засосать её _в буквальном смысле призрачную_ задницу в мешок, и больше никогда не страдать от того, что она преследует тебя. Но вместо всех этих логических эмоций ты чувствуешь облегчение. Облегчение от того, что ты не делаешь всего этого со своей собственной головой, что ты не исследуешь свои чокнутые асексуальные предпочтения в сексуальном смысле с помощью странной воображаемой подруги. Но, опять же, Вриска копалась в твоей голове! Если она настоящая, то это значит, что она на самом деле вторглась в большое количество личных вещей, на самом деле...

Вриска нетерпеливо постукивает пальцем по твоим губам. Ты слабый и впечатлительный человеческий мешок мяса, и ты не можешь поверить в то, что вообще открыл рот перед ней.

Она глубоко целует тебя. Ты чувствуешь холодное прикосновение металла, потом ужасный молниеносный укол боли, и вот у тебя появилась та штука с шариком на кончике языка. И вот это уже _действительно_ больно, словно тебя ужалил целый улей пчёл прямо в рот, и твои руки начинают дёргаться на бёдрах Вриски.

\- Аййййй, ай, ай ай ай...  
\- Тсссс, - шепчет она, снова целуя тебя. Она не действует осторожно, и ты морщишься, чувствуешь вкус крови и стук в ушах от гаснущей боли. Она обнимает твою шею рукой, и что-то толстое и холодное прижимается к твоей коже.

Господи, мать его, Боже, она только что надела на тебя ошейник.

Вриска отсаживается назад, разглядывая тебя. Её выражение "я бы тебя купила в магазине домашних питомцев" вызывает ощущение лёгкости у тебя в затылке. И ещё стыда. Ты загораешься стыдом (но в то же время ты, по секрету, вроде как наслаждаешься этим).

\- Это тоже всё моё золото, - говорит она. – Я сделала его специально для тебя, детка. Сидит чудно и плотно, показывая, что ты _мой_.

Ты не можешь удержаться от смеха, вызванного этой ужасной фразой из порнухи. Смех оказывается тихим. Ты чувствуешь себя... хорошо? Тебе... весело? Что-то в этом роде.

Если раньше ты прекрасно знал о свистоплясках, на 100% необходимых для придания тебе стояка, то точно не согласился бы на это. Но прямо сейчас тебе так хорошо, все эти новые ощущения, боль ровно на границе расслабляющего пульсирования, и Вриска, похоже, тоже наслаждается процессом. Она тёплая, её глаза сощурены на тебе, дыхание громкое и звонкое. Её свободная рука опускается к твоему поясу, потом ниже, проверяя, как ты реагируешь это, не таким уж неприятным способом из всех.

\- Джон, - шепчет она серьёзным голосом. – Я собираюсь... В смысле, можно я...  
\- Ага, - с трудом отвечаешь ты. Она расстёгивает твой пояс. – Просто не останавливайся, что бы ты ни делала.

Она не останавливается.

*********

Когда твой будильник в конце концов пробуждает тебя с неприятным ощущением того, как тебя вырывают из объятий кого-то, кто с тобой только что _соединился_ , ты замечаешь три вещи:

1\. Нет боли.  
2\. Нет дыр.  
3\. Тебе _действительно_ нужно сменить трусы.

Ты выбираешься из кровати, напрямую движешься к своему шкафу. Ты потягиваешься, разминая плечи, чтобы попытаться привести мускулы в чувства, зеваешь, вытаскиваешь свежую пару невыразимо шикарных трусов с лизуном и используешь старую пару, чтобы... эм... подтереть. Ты натягиваешь на себя свежие трусы, снова потягиваешься, напрягая лодыжки и руки до предела. И когда ты не ощущаешь под собой пола, ты замечаешь её кое-что.

4\. Твои ноги не касались пола с тех пор, как ты встал с кровати.

\- Ни хрена себе! – орёшь ты, и это сбивает тебя с баланса, из-за чего ты совершаешь кувырок в воздухе. От гравитации у тебя кружится голова, и ты наугад тычешься по сторонам, продолжая _летать_ и вопить: - Ни хрена себе! Что за!? Какого хрена?!

Твоё барахтанье приводит тебя к стене, и ты впечатываешься в неё физиономией с силой, которая сотрясает весь дом. Ты медленно, медленно, спускаешься вдоль стены, пока твоё тело не падает на пол с довольно мягким грохотом. Ты чувствуешь себя контуженным и планируешь оставаться на полу неопределённое количество времени, но твои планы прерывает открывшаяся дверь.

\- Ладно, я хотел бы, чтобы ты медленно и с чувством перечислил мне все причины, по которым ты, *блядь*, решил с утра пораньше начать бросаться на стены и орать, как сумасшедший!

Ты переворачиваешься на спину, не доверяя своим ногам, и поднимаешь взгляд на Карката. Его лицо смягчается, когда он смотрит на тебя сверху.

\- Эй, Эгберт, ты в порядке? Выглядишь как-то бледно. Что-то случилось?

Ты открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему. Но потом вспоминаешь, о чём просила тебя Вриска. Что Вриска, _настоящий_ призрак, _всамделишний_ призрак, который на самом деле застрял в твоей голове, сказала тебе. И прямо сейчас твой мозг гудит от воспоминаний о том, какую близость к ней ты чувствовал так сильно, что её слову ты бы поверил против любого слова Карката.

Не говори ему.

\- Извини, - говоришь ты. – Я иногда хожу во сне.

Каркат прищуривается.

\- Врёшь.  
\- Эм, - он-то откуда знает? Твои мысли начинают бешено скакать. Ладно, если он может определить, когда ты лжёшь, то тогда ему нужно просто сказать правду, верно? – У меня... эм, был постыдный, но на удивление приятный сон?

Он поднимает бровь, потом произносит: "Мерзость", очень осторожно, прежде чем зевнуть и покинуть твою комнату.

Ты не можешь удержаться от чувства облегчения. Ты не знаешь почему, раз Каркат... Каркат просто балбес. Он никак не может навредить тебе. Почему Вриска предупреждала тебя о нём? У тебя куча вопросов, но вот ответов маловато. Может быть, сейчас будет разумнее всего пойти на работу и попытаться сконцентрироваться до тех пор, пока ты снова не заснёшь вечером.

Решено, ты так и сделаешь, если только не улетишь в атмосферу к этому времени. Твоя спина начинает парить в нескольких дюймах над полом.

Нереальный воздух, братюнь.


	5. Прогулка

Тебе всё же удалось "спуститься на землю" после пяти минут нарезания кругов по комнате.

Теперь проблема в том, как _остаться_ на земле.

Ты не хочешь ходить. Ты хочешь летать, ты хочешь парить, ты хочешь плыть вверх ногами и через облака, как реактивный самолёт, оставляя за собой след из водяного пара. Но это наверняка привлечёт внимание каких-нибудь секретных правительственных агентств или вроде того, и они тебя поймают, и будут тыкать зондами, и всё это будет просто ужасно!

Ты прощаешься с Джейд и пораньше едешь в церковь. Ты хочешь начать этот день и покончить с ним как можно скорее, чтобы побеседовать с Вриской. Может быть, немного допросить её, легонько потрясти за плечи и аккуратно, но настойчиво получить с неё ответ на вопрос "Какого хрена?"

Ты приезжаешь в церковь, которая совершенно пуста. Все утренние службы в будние дни проходят в маленькой боковой часовне из-за малого количества посетителей. Ты оставляешь свою сумку на первой попавшейся скамье и подходишь к небольшой мраморной платформе, достаточной для размещения на ней оркестра. Лучи солнца, проникающие через витражи, отражаются в твоих очках, отскакивают от высоких потолков, к которым тебе так хочется присоединиться. Здесь никого нет, так что никто ничего не заметит, верно?

Ты оглядываешься, отбрасываешь руки назад и отрываешься от пола. Ты делаешь это медленно, чувствуя покидающую тебя тяжесть, солнце на твоём теле, лёгкость в ногах и отсутствие сковывающей земли под ногами. Ты закрываешь глаза. Пожалуй, так можно и замечтаться, если не быть осторожным. Больше никогда не спускаться вниз, чувствовать ветер в волосах...

Ты слышишь шаги, отдающиеся эхом через собор, и опускаешься на пол. Это директор органа. Она тебя не заметила.

\- Хорошо, дорогой мой, как ты будешь звучать сегодня? Прежде чем я заставлю тебя сделать кое-какую административную работу, давай пройдёмся по твоим второму и третьему соло.

Ты играешь. Ты слегка обалдел от событий прошлой ночи и утренних приключений, но это не мешает тебе идеально исполнить основные части композиции. Может быть, получилось немного сухо, ну да ладно, где-то найдёшь, где-то потеряешь.

Директор аплодирует тебе, когда ты заканчиваешь.

\- Ты становишься лучше, медленно и ровно, как маленький мотор на подъёме, но дорога впереди ещё _длинная_ , Джон. Что тебе нужно, так это щепотка пряности, чтобы мелодия таяла во рту слушателя. За вычетом этого, ты прекрасно справляешься, дорогой. Я верю в тебя.

Слова "я верю в тебя" звучат эхом в твоём сознании. Отскакивают от твоих мыслей, как мелодия, застрявшая в голове. Твоя душа поднимается, словно этот комплимент был в восемь миллионов раз важнее, чем просто импровизированный одобрительный комментарий, которым он и был. Ты понимаешь, что она говорит это на полном серьёзе, что она действительно верит в тебя.

И это приводит тебя ко второму пониманию: то, как ты реагируешь на эту фразу, невероятно странно, абсолютно не нормально. Вообще-то, это чем-то похоже на _удовольствие_ , которое доставляли тебе комплименты Вриски, хотя ты не хочешь задумываться об этом, потому что сравнение Вриски с престарелой леди-директором органа бредово по миллиарду разных причин.

Поэтому ты просто отвечаешь:

\- Спасибо.

И в этот момент ты видишь, как твой голос оживает прямо у тебя на глазах.

Ладно, хорошо, заносим это в общий список "новых странных вещей в теле Джона сегодня". Ты только что увидел звуковые волны твоего голоса, разлетающиеся по церкви. Короткая вспышка зигзага появилась и исчезла прямо перед тобой, линия, которая повторила то, как ты произнёс "спасибо", которая выглядела, как линии на кардиомониторе. Это был крутой визуальный эффект, как с обложки какого-нибудь альбома, неоновая линия, проgifовшая через весь собор.

Вот только, _святые угодники_ , ты только видел это? На самом деле, по-настоящему видел это? Ты знал, что у тебя плохое зрение, но ведь не настолько же плохое. Это как наркоманский сон. Страшная хрень в духе ЛСД.

А что ещё страшнее? Ты вроде как знал, что означают эти взлёты и падения. Типа, когда ты возился с музыкальным редактором над собственными записями, ты понял, что "большой пик значит громко, маленький значит тихо", и это, в целом, всё. Но в этой короткой вспышке электрически-синей линии ты смог почувствовать не только динамику, ты знал, как звук прошёл через твоё горло, в каком регистре ты говорил, как ты мог бы изменить волны, чтобы заставить его звучать _иначе_.

\- Эм, - произносишь ты, просто из интереса, и перед твоим мысленным взором загорается точно такая же линия. Директриса органа не реагирует, так что да, либо ты рехнулся, либо это какой-то безумный эффект, связанный с Вриской. – Какие документы для меня у вас были?

Когда она произносит "кое-какие административные формы", ты видишь, как её звук танцует зелёной линией в воздухе, и это пугает тебя достаточно, чтобы говорить как можно меньше на протяжении оставшейся части дня. С помощью некоторых нежелательных экспериментов ты обнаруживаешь, что маленькие фоновые шумы, вроде шороха бумаги или стука закрывшейся книги, не вызывают это странное световое шоу, оно появляется только тогда, когда что-то большое и громкое издаёт звук. Например, твой голос. Или орган.

Джейд и её полюбовника нет дома, когда ты возвращаешься с работы, поэтому ты просто летаешь по дому, пока занимаешься делами. Ты представляешь себе, что ты астронавт, плывущий через воздух, даже не задумываясь об этом, ныряющий через кухонную стойку, вместо того чтобы обходить её, чувствуя умиротворение впервые за очень долгое время. Кроме того, мыть посуду гораздо веселее, когда ты делаешь бочку в воздухе.

Покончив с обедом, ты идёшь к своему домашнему органу. Ты зависаешь над скамьёй, словно лежишь на животе. Для этого педали тебе не понадобятся.

Орган включён. Ты нажимаешь на среднюю C.

У тебя перед глазами появляется линия, широкая и длинная, висящая ровно столько, сколько ты держишь клавишу. Ты видишь тон собственными глазами, знаешь точно, что содержит звук, механику, с помощью которой его произвёл твой орган.

Ты нажимаешь C#.

Он скорее... более медлительный, чем C. Словно ты смотришь через эти звуки посреди четырёхмерной карты. Эта плоская линия лежит чуть позади, чуть выше.

Ты нажимаешь D.

Этот лежит левее. Ты готов поспорить, что следующий будет находиться перед ним с точки зрения координат.

Ты нажимаешь D#.

И ты был прав.

E.

О, это _просто_ , словно ты играешь в игру, отгадывая, где находятся все звуковые волны нот в твоей странной синэстезийной зрительной карте.

F.

Ты без труда запоминаешь всех их.

F#.

Хочешь ли ты запомнить их?

G.

Такое ощущение, что ты просто обязан.

G#.

Теперь они _твои_. Твои звуки.

A.

Теперь ты знаешь их узоры, словно можешь угадать, где появится следующий звук. Словно ты можешь протянуть руку, схватить его и оттянуть линию назад и в сторону, изменяя его в...

Ты слышишь звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замке. Ты опускаешь на пол, ковёр щекочет тебе пятки.

Джейд врывается в дом с полными руками туристических открыток с медведями, волками и прочей живностью фурри.

\- О боже, Джон! У нас был лучший день _на свете!_ Дай мне положить всё это в нашей комнате, и я тебе всё расскажу!

Её голос зелёный, как её имя, с маленькими пиками, которые мерцают и исчезают так же быстро, как и появляются. Ты смеёшься над тем, насколько "нефритовы" её звуковые волны, когда она выскакивает из комнаты. Каркат заходит вслед за ней, с довольно взъерошенным видом. Типа, взъерошенным не в привлекательном смысле, а просто в подавленно-взъерошенным.

\- Готов поспорить, вы, ребята, ходили на отпадное свидание, а?

Каркат складывает руки.

\- Мы не ходим на свидания.

Голос Карката непохож ни на что из того, что ты видел сегодня. Его линии серые, опускаются и поднимаются с той же частотой, как и у всех остальных, но за ними что-то скрыто. Ты сужаешь глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть поближе, хотя линия уже исчезла к этому времени.

Каркат наклоняет голову.

\- Что? Что за обличительный взгляд?

Ага, там точно что-то есть. Что-то яркое, ярко-красное, прямо под серой линией, почти внутри неё. У него что, двухтональный голос? У остальных людей тоже такое бывает?

\- Эм, - говоришь ты. – Мне просто было интересно, почему ты не называешь их свиданиями?

Он расправляет ладони к тебе и пожимает плечом.

\- Мне-то, блядь, откуда знать? Лучше спроси Мисс "я не буду держаться с тобой за руку, хотя мы посреди парка под залитым звёздами небом, и это было бы самым романтическим моментом за всю мою жалкую жизнь до этого момента". Уверен, она тебе подробно всё объяснит.

Ты немного отвлекаешься на его голос. Нет, у него нет двойного тона.

_Он пытается что-то скрыть._

Замазывает серой полосой что-то восхитительно яркое. И вполне осознанно к тому же. Надо будет сегодня спросить Вриску, как и почему он делает это, она точно знает. Ты готов побиться об заклад на это.

(А ещё ты хочешь услышать, что это за красные звуки. Наверняка это что-то шероховатое и роскошное, звук, которым можно упиваться).

\- Ладно, не грусти, - говоришь ты. – Джейд просто только что порвала очень, очень долгие отношения с моим лучшим корешем Дейвом. Наверно, она не хочет прыгать ни к чему слишком быстро. И держаться за руки – это, типа, шестой уровень по иерархии отношений. До такого ещё через многое нужно пройти.

Каркат поджимает губы.

\- Даже не хочу знать, что из себя представляют первые пять. В смысле, мы с ней уже трахались.

Джейд возвращается в комнату, и вы обрываете разговор. Оставшуюся часть вечера ты мало говоришь, предпочитая слушать пререкания, споры и смех Джейд и Карката. Их звуки сплетаются и накладываются друг на друга, и хотя ты не можешь сказать, что как пара они тебе нравятся, во время разговора вместе они, несомненно, рисуют очень красивую картину. Каркат даже показывает толику своего красного для неё, но ты не улавливаешь, что он говорил, ушами, только глазами.

(У тебя складывается впечатление, что слова предназначались не тебе.)

Этой ночью тебе тяжело заснуть. Ты изрядно нервничаешь. Ты не уверен, так уж ли сильно ты будешь зол на Вриску, как думал раньше, потому что, вообще-то, все эти странные новые силы тебе нравятся. Но ты хочешь ответов, ты хочешь, чтобы тебе всё объяснили ясно, как божий день, и это кое-что, чего ты никогда раньше не желал. Она толкнула тебя на некоторые крайние меры!

Ты не замечаешь, как проваливаешься в сон, но ты замечаешь, что снова оказался в своей гостиной, и в окна светит солнце. Вриска сидит в твоём кресле, придвинутом до твоих колен, свисающих с дивана, на ней тот странный наряд с армейской курткой. Она ухмыляется.

\- Итаааааааак, - говорит она. Её голос просто синий, совсем непохожий на то, что у Карката. – Как прошёл твой деееееееень?  
\- Вполне неплохо, - говоришь ты. – Я обнаружил, что умею летать! И видеть звуки! Кто знал, что во мне такое скрыто! Наверно, сила всё это время была внутри меня.

Она складывает руки и надувается.

\- ЭЙ, это я их дала тебе! С помощью моего сексуального-присексуального секса. Нечего всё приписывать себе!

Ты тыкаешь её в колено, и она вскрикивает.

\- Да я шучу. Я так и понял. Довольно неожиданно, надо сказать!

Она отгоняет твою руку.

\- Короче, это все силы, которые ты пока что получил? Скоро к тебе должны подойти и другие дары. И тебе теперь даже не нужно заниматься со мной сексом, чтобы получить их! В смысле, если ты, эм, захочешь заняться со мной сексом снова, то я только за. Ещё пару раз. Как минимум восемь, это будет в самый раз. Неплохо! Потому что ты такой. Неплохой, в смысле. Ха ха, почему ты смотришь на меня так???????? Я не зациклилась, это ты зациклился!!!!!!!!

Она просто сама себе роет яму, а ты просто смотришь на неё, и это поразительно. Не в силах сдержаться, ты берёшь её за руки подтягиваешь к себе на колени. Ты кладёшь свои ноги на кресло, и она усаживается боком у тебя на коленях, обняв твою шею. Вриска широко ухмыляется, пытаясь скрыть своё волнение.

\- Может быть, мы можем заняться сексом ещё раз, но только потому, что ты мне нравишься, - говоришь ты. Её улыбка становится настоящей. – Эй, Вриска, у меня есть несколько вопросов, на которые я надеялся получить от тебя ответы.  
\- Ох, Джон, ты такой сбитый с толку милашка. Что ты хотел спросить?  
\- Во-первых... что _именно_ ты такое? Я знаю, что ты призрак, запертый в зеркале, и у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты довольно старая... но что ещё?  
\- О, хочешь сказать, что ты не помнишь? Я уже говорила тебе, балда! – Она убирает руку с твоих плеч и закидывает свои волосы назад. Вокруг неё разлетаются дерьмовые воображаемые блёстки. – Я богиня.

Ты моргаешь на неё.

\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Ещё как да! Я богиня удачи, богатства... – она делает паузу, чтобы наклониться и шлёпнуть себя по заду. -... и похоти.

Ты думал, она шутила, когда сказала, что была "богиней". Ну что ж, и более странные вещи случались, верно? Может быть.

\- Ты богиня похоти и тебе было трудно поцеловать меня?  
\- Я богиня похоти, а не богиня чувств! Господи, - она фыркает, потом опускает взгляд. – Кроме того, это не _только_ телесная похоть, она относится, в принципе, ко всему, чего ты хочешь. Сокровища, могущество, поклонники, если ты этого жаждешь, оно у меня есть.  
\- Эм, ладно. Я приму это... с подозрением. Итак, ты, типа, Гера или вроде того? Какая-то Скандинавская богиня?  
\- Пффф, я что, похожа на норвежку? По-моему, нет. Я из совершенно исчезнувшей религии, родом из страны, которая больше не существует. Но это ничего, она всё равно была довольно отстойной, и я была слишком хороша для неё. Мои награды за верность были просто охренительными – все, кто наслаждался моей благосклонностью и поклонялся моему священному имени, купались в сокровищах и гаремах созревших девственниц.

Ты не можешь удержаться от смеха. Ты даже надеешься, что Вриска говорит правду, потому что Джон "меня не интересует секс" Эгберт, ухаживающий за богиней плоти, выглядел бы просто уморительно. Это словно величайшая шутка в истории, но на космическом масштабе. Твой гамбит шутника сейчас переходит все границы. 

\- Хмм, ладно, я тут вдруг понял, - говоришь ты. – Помнится, ты рассказывала о своих друзьях, которые тебя убили. Они тоже были богами, верно?  
\- Ага! А ты умный малый.  
\- Я знаю. Где они сейчас? Они тоже застряли в снах?  
\- Это всё теперь не важно! Они никто и звать их никак, - она излишне драматично постукивает пальцем по твоему подбородку. – Нуууууууу, пожалуй, один из них всё ещё важен, но только потому, что он может нарушить наш великолепный план!  
\- И кто же это?

Она становится тихой и жутковатой, многозначительно болтает пальцами, а её голос стал медленным и тяжёлым.

\- Редкостный мудак! Бог контроля, который может использовать язык и кровь, чтобы разорвать человека на клочки в мгновение ока. Всего лишь несколькими словами, произнесёнными очень, очень громко, он способен полностью уничтожить и обратить в ничто душу.

Ты содрогаешься. Описание Вриски вполне подошло бы для хорошего фильма ужасов.

\- Но мы ещё не столкнулись с ним, верно?

Она наклоняется вперёд, её губы раздвигаются и натягиваются, показывая громадную улыбку.

\- Твоя сестра встречается с ним.

_Каркат?_ Каркат совсем не страшный! Каркат уморителен, он редкостный задрот, и у него великая любовь к Джейд на уровне детского сада, которая уж точно не вяжется с древним ужасным божеством контроля.

Стоп... Божество контроля? Против воли ты сжимаешь кулаки.

\- Он не... вредит ей, верно?  
\- Насколько я могу судить, нет. Скорее, это она его гоняет большую часть времени, что вообще стыд и позор! Он всегда был... – она задумывается, потом отбрасываем мысль жестом руки. – В общем, важно то, что он может забрать твои новые силы одним словом! Он очень силён, несмотря на свою внешность! И ты до сих пор прекрасно справлялся, сохраняя всё в секрете. Было бы очень жаль, если бы мы потеряли всё прямо сейчас.

Ты сужаешь глаза. Это самая _суть_ дела, и её ты действительно должен знать.

\- Сохраняя _что_ в секрете?  
\- То, что ты станешь моим наследником.

Она поднимает твою ладонь с её бедра и начинает играть с твоими пальцами. У неё холодные руки, острые ногти легко покалывают твою ладонь, когда она сплетается и расплетается с тобой пальцами. Ты отвлекаешься на это, на ощущение того, как она уделяет тебе внимание. Когда она призывает и надевает блестящее кольцо на твой мизинец, сделанный специально для тебя, ты просто, чёрт возьми, _таешь_ , превращаешься в пластилин в её руках. Ты бы охотно позволил ей лепить тебя хоть весь день подряд, придавая любую форму, какую она захочет. И это было бы великолепно.

\- В этом смысл моего дара, - говорит она. Её голос оставляет более плоский след, чем обычно, блестящие синие пики сияют, как сапфиры. Она играется пальцем с твоим кольцом, вращает его вокруг тонкой части твоего мизинца. - Я хочу, чтобы ты получил кое-какие вещи, которые я не могу использовать в твоей голове. Здесь я не могу быть богиней. Откуда я возьму себе последователей? Так почему бы не отдать всё это тебе? Почему бы и нет? Ты способен делать то, на что я сейчас не способна! Джон, ты заслуживаешь _лучшего_. Я хочу отдать её тебе. Силу. _Мою_ силу. Ты ведь сказал, что тебе понравилось, верно? Летать и видеть звук и всё такое. Ты будешь чем-то необыкновенным. Уверена, ты хотел бы большего, а?

Она надевает ещё одно кольцо на твой указательный палец. Оно прекрасно, тяжёлый синий камень, инкрустированный в полоску золота. Напоминает твоё классное кольцо, но не настолько пошлое. Ты ощущаешь холодок по спине, когда она надевает его, и тебе хочется большего.

\- Ага. Это было весело. В смысле, летать и всё такое, это весело.  
\- Интересно, каким богом ты будешь? - говорит Вриска. Она опускает ладонь к твоему запястью, гладко и нежно, как шёлк, и ты ощущаешь, как толстый и приятно тяжёлый браслет начинает сжимать твою руку. - Но ведь это не важно, верно? Потому что ты будешь _моим_ , чтобы ни случилось, и тебе это понравится.

Она целует тебя в щёку. Ты чувствуешь, как она смеётся, едва слышно. Тебе это нравится, нравится то, что она счастлива, нравится то, что ты _принадлежишь_ ей, пусть это ощущение и немного странное. Твой разум начинают осаждать скучные и реалистичные мысли вроде "границы дозволенного" и "что значит, каким богом я буду?".

\- Вриска, ты тут устроила какой-то странный БДСМ, - твой голос выходит разбитой, расколотой линией. - В смысле, может быть, вроде как мне это нравится, но ты ведь не используешь на мне свои силы похоти, верно? Не заставляешь меня хотеть этого? Ты ведь не контролируешь меня?  
\- Я могла бы сделать это, когда мы встретились в первый раз, если бы оооооооочень захотела. Но не стала. В конце концов, мне нравится побеждать честно. - Ты закатываешь глаза, и она ухмыляется. - Но тебе достался особый дар, и не только от твоих возрастающих уровней божественности! Я не могу заставить тебя сделать что-либо, даже если бы захотела!  
\- Почему это?

Она наклоняется к твоему плечу, касается губами твоего уха, и ты готов поклясться, что ощущаешь её дыхание своей душой. Голосом, очень, очень тихим, но с толстой и чёткой линией перед твоими глазами, она шепчет:

\- Я не могу использовать контроль разума на своих поклонниках.

_Ни хрена себе_.


	6. Смена планов

Ты не хочешь быть богом.

Ты правда, правда не хочешь быть богом.

Быть богом трудно и, судя по всему, подразумевает ужасные обязанности. Словно ты должен быть менеджером в магазине, но в масштабах целого мира, и судя по тому, насколько унылой была непродолжительная работа менеджером в T.J.Maxx, тебе не кажется, что тебе понравится быть божественной фигурой. Кроме того, типа, переворот с ног на голову всех мировых религий одним своим существованием? Ха ха, мда, нет уж, спасибо.

Ты лежишь в кровати и просто позволяешь своему будильнику звонить и звонить, и звонить, пока ты пытаешься переварить, чем именно Вриска "одарила" тебя, судя по всему. Не стоило тебе заниматься с ней сексом, не стоило даже двигаться к этому. О чём ты вообще _думал_? Типа, всем, кто участвовал в "Охотниках за приведениями", было бы стыдно за тебя, если бы они были настоящими. Ты спишь с призраком _и_ таинственной древней сущностью? Вроде бы, именно об этом был сюжет первого фильма, и в конце истории огромный город чуть не сравняли с землёй!

Будем надеяться, твоя история закончится лучше? Как можно перестать быть богом? Может быть, тебе нужно просто трахнуть её ещё раз, и всё перетечёт назад, хотя тебе будет трудно собрать волю для того, чтобы сделать это, зная то, что ты знаешь сейчас. Хотя она тебе действительно нравится, и ещё ты считаешь, что она сумасшедшая, но она тебе _нравится_ , но она точно сумасшедшая, но она _правда-правда_ тебе нравится... Тьфу, и что тепеть делать?

Ну, для начала, пойти на работу. Орган сам на себе играть не станет.

Сегодня воскресенье, и впервые за всю твою жизнь, ты чудовищно волнуешься во время Мессы. У тебя трясутся руки, с тебя градом льёт пот, тебе приходится снять свои органные ботинки, чтобы можно было использовать собственную мерзкую кожу для сохранения трения с педалями. Даже с бирушами в ушах ты видишь, как синие звуковые волны органа скачут по собору, ударяясь о колонны и отражаясь от потолка.

Репетиция с хором идёт и того хуже. Ты не можешь забыться ни на мгновение, не можешь позволить себе просто _быть_ , не можешь перестать думать о богах, чудовищах и Вриске, Вриске, Вриске. Цвета звуков каждого голоса больше раздражают тебя, чем радуют - ещё одно напоминание о том, что ты неожиданно стал очень странным и очень другим.

Ты заканчиваешь проходить через последний отрывок, очень эпическую часть, в которой тот колоссальный водоворот звука, который ты обычно обожаешь, но сегодня он заставляет тебя содрогнуться. Ты знаешь, что директор хора заметил. Он опускает руки на стойку подиума и убедительно смотрит на тебя.

\- Что-то случилось? У тебя болезненный вид.  
\- А, да, извините, у меня сегодня день не задался, - говоришь ты, пытаясь улыбнуться. Твой голос имеет тот же цвет, что и твой орган, и это отвлекает. - Я знаю, что звучал не очень хорошо.  
\- Мне кажется, ты звучал прекрасно, - говорит какая-то юная леди из хора. - Хотя, должна сказать, ты действительно выглядишь угрюмо.  
\- Ага, веселей! - говорит другая. - Мы все думаем, что ты _великолепен_. Мы все болеем за тебя, знаешь ли.

И к твоему удивлению ты обнаруживаешь, что они на самом деле за тебя болеют.

Ты ощущаешь его, этот невероятно большой приток тепла прямо в центре груди, и все крохотные кусочки поддержки и сопереживания, и маленькие одобрительные возгласы, которые некоторые участники хора производят только для тебя. И каким-то образом ты знаешь, что это какая-то дурацкая божественная хрень, но тебе всё равно становится хорошо от неё. Не по-человечески хорошо, а хорошо так, что у тебя распрямляется спина, перестают дрожать руки, а эхо в соборе начинают сиять ярче. Тебе нравится это ощущение, эта очень добрая, нежная сила, расплывающаяся по твоему телу. О да! Ты _великолепен_! Ты _справишься_!

И с этим ощущением ты играешь последнюю секцию снова.

В этот раз их голоса уже не помехи, а набор различных цветов, большая и весёлая радуга, через которую ты можешь рисовать свою толстую синюю линию. Ты позволяешь себе разфокусироваться ровно настолько, чтобы можно было играть, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы полностью запутаться в своих линейках. Они кажутся такими материальными, словно если ты достаточно сосредоточишься на …

Вот и этот длинный прогон ближе к концу первой части, который директор твоего органа всегда описывала тебе как набирающий силу шторм, пришедший для того, чтобы уничтожить смертных людей. Это очень эпично, по большому счёту, ты играешь дождь, гром и молнии, в то время как хор олицетворяет человечество, а оркестр - разрушение. Для тебя это одна из самых сложных частей в произведении, потому что твой дождь всегда звучит как лёгкая морось. Но если сделать звук _гуще_ , заставить вибрацию и ветер течь через трубы чуть шире, приказать твоей линии склониться и согнуться в местах, где тебе будет тяжело играть, это однозначно решит все твои проблемы!

Ты заставляешь пульсировать свою линию во время упомянутой фразы, принуждаешь её сиять тёмно-голубым тут, светло-голубым там, придаёшь ей тот 'пыл', который ты никак не мог сыграть своими руками. Ты меняешь саму сущность звука одной лишь собственной волей. Ты играешь хорошо и ты знаешь это, и если бы директор твоего органа сегодня была здесь, она наверняка проронила бы слезу.

У тебя есть силы, позволяющие редактировать звук? Круто.

Когда ты заканчиваешь, директор хора отводит тебя в сторону и говорит тебе, насколько потрясающе ты звучал.

Ты отвечаешь "спасибо" от чистого сердца. Ты чувствуешь себя хорошо. Очень хорошо. Высокая оценка, которую дают твоей игре хор и директор, нарастает в какое-то великолепное электрическое тепло. Словно ты под кайфом от адреналина без супер частого пульса, словно ты мог бы выйти один против всего мира даже глазом не моргнув.

Может быть, эта божественная штука будет не такой уж плохой.

*********

Тебе снова снится, что ты в своей гостиной. На этот раз ты не ждёшь, когда она начнёт говорить.

\- Вриска, если я бог, у меня есть какие-нибудь, типа, обязанности? Мне нужно носить короны и сидеть на тронах, и жить на облаках? Что мне нужно делать?

Она откидывается на спинку твоего кресла, сцепляет пальцы вместе.

\- В целом, ничего. Тебе не нужно делать абсолютно ничего, если ты неудачник и ничего не хочешь. В смысле, теперь ты вроде как бессмертен, ты можешь зачахнуть и быть забытым, и умереть, если ты не будешь получать достаточно подношений или поклонников или чего-то в этом духе, но учитывая твою профессию и то, что ты делаешь, будучи богом, у тебя не должно быть особых проблем с поддержанием жизни.  
\- А богом чего я буду?

Она совершенно неиронично поглаживает свой подбородок.

\- Я думала, что ты будешь богом ветра, со всеми этими полётами и прочим, но теперь больше похоже на то, что ты станешь богом звука. Скорее всего, и того, и другого, вообще-то. У меня и моих приятелей было по три аспекта у каждого. Хотя звук и ветер по большому счёту не имеют совершенно ничего общего друг с другом!  
\- Эм, ошибаешься, они очень даже имеют! Звуки - это просто красивые вибрации, знаешь ли! Вроде воздуха, который ты дуешь через трубу! - Ты дуешь в кулак для демонстрации. Вриску это не смешит.  
\- Не важно! Эй, давай сходим повеселиться куда-нибудь! Я устрою тебе тур по моему старому храму. - Она не дожидается, пока ты согласишься, просто хватает тебя за запястья, спрыгивает с кресла и тянет тебя на ноги.

Совершенно неожиданно и без малейшей смены обстановки, вы оказываетесь в храме Вриски. Он гораздо ярче, чем ты себе представлял, когда она сказала "старый храм": ты думал, что здесь будет что-то вроде жутковатых руин в духе _Индианы Джонса и Храма Судьбы_ , но вместо этого храм похож на красивый павильон, залитый полуденным светом. Вы стоите в каком-то дворике, арки из больших глиняных кирпичей украшают стены, лёгкие тропические лозы свисают с плоской крыши, а пара открытых дверей ведёт в, судя по всему, внутренние покои. Пол полностью замощён мозаичной плиткой в форме солнца, и внешний контур врезается в землю на несколько дюймов. Похоже, по нему должно что-то течь.

\- Золото, - говорит Вриска, заметив, как ты смотришь на канавы. - Раньше из моей спальни вон там... - она указывает на двери. - ...текла река расплавленного золота.  
\- Разве работать с расплавленным металлом не слишком жарко?  
\- Да ни фига, я ведь полностью волшебная. В смысле, да, ели ты дотронешься до реки лавы, у тебя отвалится рука, но в этом ты сам виноват.

Она дёргает твоё запястье, тянет тебя внутрь. Внутри всё равно довольно ярко, словно солнце светит со всех сторон сразу, хотя это абсолютно невозможно. Окна не застеклены, но они большие, открытые и зашторенные противомоскитными сетками, которые колышутся, когда Вриска тянет тебя по коридору.

\- Напомни-ка, сколько ты говорила тебе лет? - спрашиваешь ты, пытаясь рассмотреть сетку, пока вы торопливо движетесь по коридору. - Может быть я плохо учил историю, но мне казалось, что юродивые древние люди не могли ткать настолько мелкую сеть.  
\- Да? Ну так они могли! Всё благодаря мне! Если дать несколько благословений и немного богатств талантливым семьям, чуть позже они отплатят тебе сполна, когда они начнут смешивать свои талантливые гены.  
\- А, ну да, боги во плоти, наверно, могли сколько угодно баловаться с культурой. Например, давать людям огонь, когда они ещё не готовы принять его, и всё такое.

Она застывает перед большой занавеской в конце коридора, громадным гобеленом с угловатым солнцем, закрывающим проход куда-то. Ты чуть не спотыкаешься об желоб в полу из-за того, насколько быстро она останавливает тебя.

\- Наверно, мы были продвинутыми, по крайней мере, в сравнении с тем, на каком уровне сейчас человечество. С таким темпом развития, вы, ребята, уже могли бы начать исследовать космос к этому времени... - говорит она, не смотря на тебя. - В смысле, без меня, наверно, всё вообще было бы слито подчистую! Было бы неплохо, если бы это вернулось, понимаешь? Я. Мы. Боги. Мне кажется, так будет лучше для всех, правда! В своё время у нас всё было просто великолепно! У всех! Ну кроме, знаешь, пары дюжин кровавых жертвоприношений и актов каннибализма среди некоторого быдла по выходным и праздникам, но всё это меня не касалось.  
\- Кровавые жертвоприношения! Каннибализм! Ух ты, да это прямо древний расистский снафф-фильм! Что это бог был такой, которому это нравилось?

Она поворачивается к тебе и ухмыляется.

\- Каркат, разумеется.

Ты замираешь. Каркат не... Каркат _не может_ быть таким богом. Из злобных Ацтекских, которые скидывали людей с высоких лестниц после того, как съедали их сердца. Это полная противоположность тому, кто этот парень на самом деле. Ты легко можешь представить себе, как он расплакался бы или вроде того, если бы ему пришлось бы сделать это. Типа, что вообще можно получить с таких жертвоприношений? Чем бы оно ни было, убивать ради этого людей (или есть их?) - это уже перебор.

Должно быть, она заметила богатство гримас, которые выражало твоё лицо, потому что она говорит:

\- Расслабься, он совсем остепенился! Джейд в безопасности. В смысле, если только он не успел уже... - она картинно подёргивает бровями. - ...угоститься ей.

Ты морщишься.

\- Знаешь, это в тысячу раз более мерзко, когда ты имеешь в виду "поедание моей сестры" в буквальном смысле, а не в сексуальном. Фуууууубля. И это Каркат остепенился? Да не может быть!  
\- Может! Всё потому, что он ослабел. Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что, и слушай внимательно, потому что это и тебя касается!

Она тянет тебя за занавеску в помещение, которое, судя по всему, было её спальней. Оно огромное, яркое и отделано так, словно богатая старая белая леди, увлекающаяся ручной отделкой, дорвалась до содержимого пиратского сундука с сокровищами. Вся комната от стены до стены покрыта золотыми монетами, бусинами и структурами, похожими на диско-шары, из любимого минерала Вриски. Они отражают свет с такой яростью, что ты боишься за свои глаза.

Вриска, совершенно непоколебимая ярким светом своей комнаты, продолжает тянуть тебя внутрь.

\- Бог может поддерживать свою энергию двумя способами, - говорит она. - Первый и самый главный метод - подношения, то есть когда кто-то даёт что-то богу. Например, Каркат очень любит кровопускание. Если кто-то разрежет себе грудь ради него - бам, его уровень силы возрастает на десять очков. А если кто-то напишет для него романтический стих в качестве дара, он в буквальном смысле кончит от радости.

Ты моргаешь, привыкая к свету.

\- Да уж, это он может.  
\- Второй метод поддержания силы никто не помнит. Он значительно слабее, чем кровавые жертвоприношения или то, что относится к твоей стихии, но если ради тебя соберётся достаточно людей, твой уровень силы взлетит до небес!

Тебе едва удаётся не фыркнуть. С совершенно каменным лицом ты говоришь:

\- Больше девяти тысяч?  
\- Да, точно, твой уровень силы будет гораздо выше девяти тысяч! Второй способ поддержания силы - это _вера_. Вера в то, что ты способен делать, в твоё существование, что ты придёшь к ним на помощь, когда тьма начнёт сгущаться, когда тебя призовут молитвой. Я заметила, что ты почувствовал это, когда те убожества из хора ощущали зависимость от тебя.  
\- Да, - ты хмуришься, - но это не та вера, которую обычно ассоциируют с богами, религией и прочим. Это, скорее, повседневная вера, типа, "у тебя получится!" и всё такое.  
\- Не суть важно, техническую сторону в таких вещах можно игнорировать! В любом случае, скоро для тебя это будет очень важно.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, почему. Она садится на большую стопку подушек перед тобой, покрытых вышивками и украшенных самыми запутанными узорами из золотых нитей, какие тебе доводилось видеть. Ты ощущаешь огромную честь от того, что ты можешь посидеть в помещении, над которым во имя Вриски усердно трудились древние ремесленники.

\- Итак, какие безумные жертвоприношения тебе нравятся? - спрашиваешь ты, садясь плечом к плечу рядом с ней. - Стоп, нет, это глупый вопрос. Скорее всего, у тебя были люди. Что-то типа странного гарема. Как в паршивой порнографии "про Аравию" из 80-ых или типа того.  
\- А то! И это было _великолепно_ , - говорит она, потрясая кулаками. - Они поклонялись мне на протяжении всех своих жизней, так что стать моей собственностью было всё равно что отдать мне все свои...  
\- Половые органы?

Она шлёпает тебя по плечу, когда ты начинаешь по-детски хихикать.

\- ...души и тела.

Она поворачивается к тебе и смотрит в твои глаза с выражением, которое лучше всего можно описать словом "алчно".

\- Эти люди, которые предложили мне самих себя, мои _поклонники_... Ты знаешь, что я с ними делала? Я одевала их в золото и трахала их.

Это была в буквальном смысле худшая попытка флирта, какую ты когда-либо слышал, даже если не учитывать ту странную чушь про "собственность", но ты всё равно содрогаешься от этого.

Она откидывается на подушки, её тело издаёт мягкий звук "пуф" от прикосновения.

\- Разумеется, хорошие вещи мне тоже нравились. Золото, драгоценности, дорогие устройства для предсказаний и всё в том же духе! В смысле, эти вещи были обычными подношениями, вне зависимости от того, богом чего ты был, но я получала от них больше других! Было таааааааак приятно получить последние сбережения семей или важное наследство, которое отдавали мне, или, чёрт, даже церковная десятина была хороша.  
\- Что насчёт меня? - ты указываешь на себя.  
\- Хмм?  
\- Что даёт мне силу? Помимо веры.  
\- Думаю... Нет, разумеется, я права. Я знаю точно, чего ты хочешь, - она садится прямо и шлёпает тебя ладонью по плечу, словно собирается начать "Тот Самый Разговор". - И поскольку я такая щедрая, я дам это тебе. Только не ржать! Или я убью тебя до того, как ты проснёшься!  
\- Ничего не обещаю! - Она пристально на тебя смотрит, и ты хихикаешь. - Ладно, хорошо, больше смеяться не буду. Я Серьёзный Джон, отныне и навсегда. Расскажи мне, как получить силу!

Вриска долго смотрит на тебя, её лицо краснеет так сильно, что она начинает походить на градусник из мультфильма. Когда ты открываешь рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, она паникует, крепко закрывает глаза и говорит:

\- Это для тебя!

Вриска начинает петь.

Тебе удаётся сдержать все позывы рассмеяться. Это очень тяжело.

К тому же поёт она невероятно паршиво, звучит примерно так же, как в том документальном фильме про Египет, который ты смотрел как-то раз, где показывали леди, совершающих погребальный вой на Ниле - жуткие двухтональные крики. Вриска звучит примерно так же, но, пожалуй, чуть мелодичнее? Её звуковая линия выглядит как осколки стекла, заполняющие пространство между тоннами золотых побрякушек в комнате. Может быть, поёт она не так уж ужасно, просто ты ещё не привык к этому.

Через две секунды после начала ты начисто забываешь обо всём этом. Ты забываешь о том, насколько странно она звучит, насколько чужеродно её пение, поскольку прямо сейчас в каждой клеточке твоего тела кипит адреналин. Твоё сердце стучит в ритме с _её_ стыдом, _её_ волнением, от того, насколько тяжело ей делать это - выступать, когда она прекрасно знает, насколько плохо у неё получается, но она всё равно старается, специально для тебя! Это тепло расплывается по всему твоему телу, словно ты погрузился в горячий источник её жизненной энергии.

Значит, это и есть "подношение"? Ты не хочешь, чтобы оно когда-либо заканчивалось.

Ты не уверен, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем она прекращает петь, и мягкое сладкое тепло покидает тебя вместе с её последней "нотой". Ты совершенно бессознательно и от всего сердца говоришь "Ух ты, спасибо..." Ты чувствуешь себя так, словно тебе только что сделали очень длинный и очень хороший массаж, и ты наслаждаешься оставшимся приятным ощущением.

Ты хочешь почувствовать это снова. Ты задаёшься вопросом, не удастся ли тебе убедить кого-нибудь спеть для тебя в реальном мире. Может быть, это не сработает, если ты сам их попросишь, может быть, они должны делать это по собственной воле... В любом случае, это было приятно! Ты забираешь назад всё плохое, что ты мог сказать про божественность, это великолепно! Вриска смотрит на тебя так, словно добилась чего-то, и ты не можешь не испытывать благодарность к ней. Сегодня самая подходящая ночь для этого.

\- Я бы хотел ответить услугой за услугу, моя очаровательная и всемогущая богиня. Вот моё подношение. - Ты раскидываешь руки в жесте "эй, всё в порядке, сегодня меня трахать можно" и стараешься не рассмеяться от того, насколько стыдливой выглядит Вриска из-за твоего банального комплимента. В яблочко. Ты понижаешь свой голос до тонкой звуковой линии, театрального шёпота. - Я имею в виду, тебе стоит, наверно, одеть меня в золото и трахнуть меня.  
\- Ха ха ха, - произносит Вриска, прежде чем пробурчать. - Ни за что, тебе меня не соблазнить! Это не так работает! Это мне суждено быть той, кто _тебя_ соблазнит, а не наоборот.

Ты разворачиваешься к ней и толкаешь её на подушки, вызвав забавный звук "пуф". Ты склоняешься над ней, положив руки вокруг её плеч, и натягиваешь свою супер-изысканную и стопудово сексуальную гримасу Ника Кейджа. Очевидно, от этого у неё перехватывает дыхание, поскольку на её лице расплывается широкая глупая ухмылка, словно ты только ударил её по лицу.

\- Ну лаааааааадно, - говорит она, пытаясь звучать круто и с треском проваливая попытку. Её звук мерцает в золотом свете под тобой. - Если ты настаиваешь. Хотя, поскольку я отдала тебе свою божественность, для меня это будет не настолько приятно! Не ожидай, что тебе удастся потрясти меня своими неубедительными сексуальными навыками в этот раз, потому что помощи от меня ты не дождёшься.

Ты подмигиваешь, вложив в жест столько джентльменского шарма, сколько возможно, и Вриска тает. Время добить её коронной фразой.

\- Вриска, тебе будет _так_ весело играть со мной в одевалки, что золото будет течь по местам, о существовании которых ты даже не подозревала.

Вриска сдерживает возбуждённую ухмылку. Тебе даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что эти древние желоба вот-вот наполнятся рекой расплавленного золота.

*********

Когда прибывает Берлинский Филармонический оркестр, за три дня до концерта, ты готов выложиться на все сто. Ты не понимаешь, что они говорят по-немецки, но многие из них знают английский, и когда они приходят сказать тебе, насколько хорошо ты играл во время репетиции, ты чувствуешь себя хорошо от их похвал и комплиментов. Они придают тебе эту странную силу, эту энергию, благодаря которой ты _уверен_ , что справишься.

Это самая первая репетиция в полном составе. Все на месте, директор органа на трибуне, маэстро Филармонического оркестра дирижирует оркестром, хором и тобой. И когда палочка опускается, и ты начинаешь играть своё самое первое соло, ты абсолютно уверен в том, что когда придёт время, концерт пройдёт безупречно.

Всё звучит превосходно, выглядит превосходно в твоём новом затейливом звуковидении, и твоя душа поднимается с каждым крещендо, каждым пробегом, каждым эпическим сочетанием песни, энергии и гармонии в апокалипсическом произведении. Редактирование твоей части даётся тебе естественно: в этом месте ты хочешь звучать темнее, здесь суше... и ты ставишь себя на нужное место в идеальной мелодии словно кусочек головоломки.

Когда вы заканчиваете репетицию, ты ощущаешь падения и подъёмы волны их _веры_ в тебя, и ты опасаешься, что прямо сейчас ты светишься как Моисей, от счастья.

Директор органа замечает это. Она хватает тебя за плечо, когда ты собираешься уходить, разворачивает тебя и говорит с жаром в голосе:

\- Джон, о, Джон, ты был _великолепен_. Я думала, что на самом деле узрела, как небеса разверзлись, когда ты разорвал их собственными руками в последней части. Господи, я и раньше подозревала, но теперь я абсолютно уверена, что ты будешь великим мастером нашего времени.

Ты всегда думал, что она преувеличивает с такими комплиментами, но когда ты слышишь, как она говорит это, ты понимаешь, что она на самом деле так думает, и тебе требуются все твои силы, чтобы сдержаться и не превратить её звуковую волну в фейерверк радости. Когда ты уходишь, ты не можешь удержаться и паришь над землёй всю дорогу до своей машины на тёмной парковке церкви.

Ты обожаешь это! Ты не можешь дождаться концерта, когда у тебя будет огромная публика, и всем понравятся твои соло. Это будет просто великолепно!

Ты проводишь следующие вечера и дни в смазанной полосе игры на органе и общения с Вриской. В основном общение с Вриской, вообще-то, потому что все тревоги о твоём выступлении испарились вместе с Deus Ex Machina - появлением твоей волшебной способности редактировать звук. Тебе очень нравится болтать с ней, и ты проводишь целые часы своих снов, пересказывая ей сюжеты твоих любимых фильмов строку за строкой, пока она зачарованно слушает тебя. Также тебе нравится слушать её истории. Истории о всех тех людях, которым она помогла, о том, как она снова хочет быть живой, о том, как она желает всем _добра_ , и о том, что ты совершенно точно поможешь ей!

Было бы великолепно иметь такую подругу как она в реальном мире.

В ночь перед концертом ты пробираешься на крышу своего дома. Он не очень высокий, не такая многоэтажка, как у Дейва, но достаточно высокий, чтобы с крыши открывался хороший вид на городские огни. Ты закрываешь глаза и сосредотачиваешься на звуках города, на всех машинах, скрипах, гудении неона, и ты видишь их как тусклую вибрирующую линию на тёмном фоне закрытых век. Ты протягиваешь вперёд руки, чтобы не терять равновесие, и очень медленно, очень осторожно приглушаешь город.

Тсссс, сейчас время только для снов.

Ты делаешь это совсем чуть-чуть, всего на пару децибелов, но результат заметен для твоих ушей и заметен в цветах звуковых волн города, которые слегка меркнут в темноте. Ты возвращаешь звук к нормальной громкости и открываешь глаза.

Ты начинаешь понимать, что ты мог бы зайти гораздо дальше, если бы захотел, что ты мог бы заглушить всё, убить каждый звук и каждый голос в городе одной лишь мыслью. У тебя есть сила, её питает _вера_ целого оркестра в тебя. Всё могло бы быть заглушено, если бы ты захотел этого. Но это было бы нехорошо. Ты не станешь таким богом, ты будешь добрым! Из тех, которые используют свои силы для создания красивой музыки и полётов, когда никто не видит, как какой-нибудь супер-герой-хипстер.

Вриска произносит тебе "заводящую" речь в ночь перед премьерой твоего концерта, массирует тебе плечи и пытается сжато описать тебе тренировочный монтаж в реальной жизни, похожий на ту сцену из _Рокки_ , про которую ты ей рассказывал. В основном ты просто смеёшься от этого.

На следующий день тебе всё равно нужно работать, и ты на удивление сосредоточен и уверен в себе. Наверно, это из-за того, что у тебя хорошее предчувствие? Тебе очень нравятся эти божественные силы, они просто офигительны.

Когда ты возвращаешься в свою квартиру, Джейд и Каркат готовят для тебя ужин, и он ужасен. В смысле, они приготовили гамбургеры на сковороде, щедро обсыпав котлеты сухарями и забыв про булочки. Возможно, ты просто снобистский яппи из Сиэтла и категорично относишься к еде, но ты всё равно ешь. Ведь приготовили с любовью! И ты ощущаешь в ней "подношение" того же рода, что и песня Вриски, но более тусклое и не настолько эффективное.

Джейд практически подпрыгивает на месте, пока есть свою странную гамбурную котлету.

\- Я не могу дождаться твоего концерта, Джон! Ты будешь звучать великолепно! Я хочу поскорее увидеть тебя там!  
\- Ага, я тоже, спасибо. - От поддержки твоей сестры у тебя голова идёт кругом.

Она кладёт вилку на стол и перестаёт подпрыгивать.

\- А ещё ты странно вёл себя в последнюю неделю, и я подумала, что тебе будет лучше, если ты избавишься от стресса и покончишь с этим. Это ведь очень важно, верно?  
\- Я вёл себя странно? - ты нервно усмехаешься. - Я не заметил. Наверно, это из-за волнения. Да, пожалуй, всё пропадёт, когда концерт закончится...

Не пропадёт. Тебе просто придётся разобраться, как выбраться из этого ветреного, радостного настроения, в котором ты сейчас пребываешь большую часть времени. Может быть, как-нибудь после концерта.

После ужина, когда ты моешь посуду в своём концертном смокинге (у тебя осталось мало времени до того, как нужно будет ехать в церковь), Джейд произносит что-то вроде: "Я пошла! Я хочу немного поездить по городу", и ты прощаешься с ней, не обращая особенного внимания. Ты чистишь тарелку, размышляя о том, насколько опьянённым жизнью ты будешь себя чувствовать сегодня, чуть подпрыгиваешь и начинаешь парить рядом с раковиной.

Судя по всему, Джейд хочет покататься по городу на мотоцикле в своём красивом платье? Ты не винишь её за это, ты бы тоже захотел покататься, будь у тебя лицензия на мотоцикл и блестящее чёрное бальное платье. Интересно, а что Каркат сегодня на себя нацепил. Он тоже приоделся для концерта? Мысль о том, как он отчаянно цепляется за Джейд, сиды на заднем сидении в мятом костюме, уморительна. Стоп, а Джейд вообще взяла Карката с собой?

Ты не обращал внимание. Может быть, она заедет, чтобы забрать его? Пожалуй, тебе стоит перестать парить в воздухе, как бог-новичок, и встать на ноги на тот случай, если он выйдет из...

\- Джон, ты....

Ты роняешь тарелку в воду. Звук его голоса имеет тёмно-красный оттенок. Ты поворачиваешься прямо в воздухе, слишком запаниковав, чтобы опуститься на землю, и обнаруживаешь Карката, стоящего в дверях кухни, с широко раскрытыми глазами и ртом, словно студент из фильма ужасов.

\- Что за... Как ты... Ты _летаешь_ , ты не можешь этого делать, немедленно спустись сюда, перестань отрицать законы физики и людей и...

Он замолкает. Его лицо становится тёмным. Враждебным. Смертельно серьёзным. Ты даже не можешь придумать смешную метафору для этого выражения, потому что совершенно неожиданно ты напуган _до писка_.

Это именно то, чего ты не хотел. Вриска сказала, что он может забрать твои силы. Ты не хочешь этого! Только не сейчас, когда ты так _близок_. Ты должен предотвратить это любой ценой.

Ровным, чётким и полностью серым голосом он говорит:

\- Какого _хрена_ здесь происходит?


	7. Если Влюбился В Шторм, Готовься Умереть Вместе С Ним

\- Да, так, ничего особенного, - говоришь ты, натягивая свою невинную ухмылку и при этом опускаясь на землю как можно спокойнее. - Посуду вот мою.

Каркат пялится на тебя, раскрыв рот.

\- Зачем ты вообще пытаешься врать, о чём ты, ёб твою мать, думаешь, типа... - он ущипнул себя за переносицу. - Нет, знаешь что, мы уже совершенно точно прошли сверхъестественную точку невозвращения, и даже если у меня, мастера дзен-буддизма, есть пределы терпения. Я спрошу тебя ещё один раз. И я заставлю тебя ответить. Потому что, по всей видимости, наш Джон "Пиноккио" Эгберт не может вырасти и стать настоящим мальчиком, когда его, блядь, поймали с поличным левитирующим в воздухе. Итак, спрашиваю ещё раз, с чувством...

...что за _херня_ здесь происходит?

Чистая красная линия, болезненная в своей яркости, играет перед твоими глазами, когда он произносит последние слова. Ты чувствуешь себя как ребёнок, которого бранит отец, когда ты слышишь его голос, словно ты должен как-нибудь выкрутиться, любой ценой. И ты понимаешь, когда твой рот сам открывается, чтобы ответить ему, какой силой обладает Каркат.

_Он может приказывать людям._

\- Вриска сделала меня богом, - говоришь ты. - Она была в том зеркале, которое у тебя было, и я его раздавил, и теперь она застряла в моей голове, и мы с ней устраиваем безумные тусовки во сне, где она учит меня быть богом ветра, звука и чего-то ещё, что мы пока не определили.

Ты захлопываешь свой рот ладонями, едва заканчиваешь говорить это. Ладно, может быть, Каркат бог голоса или команд или чего-то там ещё, но ты же бог звука. В следующий раз, когда он попытается сделать что-то подобное, ты сможешь справиться с этим.

Каркат быстро-быстро моргает на тебя двадцать раз, потом наклоняется вперёд, словно он тебя не расслышал.

\- Что? - говорит он простым серым цветом. - Что?! Серьёзно, что я, блядь, только что услышал? Дай-ка я присяду на минутку и переварю это. Ты, Джон Эгберт, король безответственности и общепринятых пунктуальностей, по всей видимости, решил принять на себя работу, весь смысл которой как раз сводится к ответственности, и побрататься с личностью, являющейся диаметральной противоположностью того, кто ты есть.

Ты чешешь у себя в затылке.

\- Не знаю, она как бы трахнула меня ради первого?

Каркат игнорирует тебя и начинает жестикулировать словно плохой стереотип из шоу "Пляж".

\- Вообще-то, чем больше я об этом думаю, тем злее я становлюсь! Что значит, Вриска, мать её, нихрена не мертва? Что значит, она была в моём зеркале? Я таскал с собой эту безвкусную штуку со времён ёбаного царя гороха просто для коллекции, и ты хочешь сказать мне, что она была в нём "всё это время"? Она смогла обманом заставить прошлого меня держать эту хрень при себе в качестве сувенира? Поверить не могу, что он купился на это!  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что прошлый ты - это всё равно... ты, да? - говоришь ты. Тебе очень хочется уйти, но смотреть, как Каркат закатывает истерику, всё равно что смотреть на пьяную трупу, пытающуюся играть Звёзды и Полосы.

Он выгибает спину, чтобы кричать прямо в потолок.

\- И во-вторых! Во-вторых! Ты теперь один из нас? Что абсолютно ужасно, учитывая позицию, в которой ты находишься, учитывая, что ты устроишь всего через несколько часов. Типа, по сравнению с тем, насколько безответственно ты относишься к своей божественности, страшные истории, которые рассказывают у костра, меркнут. Я знаю *точно*, что с произойдёт после сегодняшнего дня с тобой и твоим моральным кодом, и, позволь сказать тебе прямо, и то, и другое будет смыто в унитаз богом Джоном, и мне потребуются столетия, чтобы вычистить всё это дерьмо.

Он подходит очень близко к тебе и тычет тебе в нос указательным пальцем.

\- Ты думаешь, что ты такая умная, но я раскусил твой маленький план, Вриска. И я положу этому конец, прямо, блядь, сейчас.

От этих слов твоё сердце начинает бешено стучать, неожиданный порыв ветра вихрем закручивается вокруг тебя и посылает полотенце для посуды в Карката с такой силой, что тот падает назад. Каркату удаётся ухватиться за стойку в нескольких футах от тебя, он шатается и пытается восстановить дыхание.

\- О боже, тебе это нравится, - задыхаясь, говорит он. - Ты действительно хочешь стать долбаным чудовищем. Она промыла тебе мозги, да? Ты полностью стёр себя доктриной церкви Вриски.  
\- Не промывали мне мозги! - говоришь ты. - Мне нравятся все эти шикарные силы, которые я получил. Я хочу оставить их. И Вриска мой друг.  
\- И тебе не показалось, что она в конец рехнулась? Что нормальный человек сразу взял бы ноги в руки и дал бы дёру, едва она раскрыла бы свой рот?  
\- Эм, ну, она была странной поначалу, но я от неё как бы не могу сбежать, раз она вроде как в моей голове. - Ты задумываешься на секунду. - И да, она мне очень нравится. Может быть, она немного сумасшедшая, но она забавная и весёлая, и милая.  
\- Забавная и... так, если это не было очевидным индикатором того, что она контролирует тебя, то я уже просто не знаю.  
\- Она не контролирует меня! Она сказала, что не может делать этого со своими последователями.

Ой, упс, пожалуй, этого говорить не стоило. Каркат становится красным, как свёкла, и ты физически ощущаешь, как весь стыд испаряется из него.

\- Ну ни хуя себе, ты крупно вляпался. Очень, очень, очень крупно. Мне придётся вытащить тебя из этой отвратительной ситуации *немедленно*.

Он начинает говорить что-то красным, но в этот раз ты готов к этому. Ты не уверен, что он собирается сказать, но ты заглушаешь его слова сразу же, как только цвет покидает его губы. Забираешь все оттенки силой одной лишь мысли. Когда они достигают твоих ушей, его слова звучат как приглушённый фоновый шум.

Каркат ошарашено смотрит на тебя.

\- Ты что только что сделал?

Ты не отвечаешь.

\- Нет, стоп, не отвечай. Я не собираюсь заморачиваться с вашими слабыми человеческими языками, лучше расчехлить крупный калибр сразу и вынести тебя до того, как ты научишься защищаться от... - он указывает на свой рот. - ...этого. Надеюсь, ты готов.

Он делает глубокий вдох, словно собирается сдуть дом, а потом произносит что-то не на английском. И не на одном из языков, которые тебе доводилось слышать, если честно. Ты в буквальном смысле не можешь сравнить это предложение ни с одной лингвистической структурой, которые тебе когда-либо встречались. Твой разум даже не может понять, что за слово он произносит; пытаться разобрать грамматику и структуру в его голосе всё равно что пытаться набрать воду кулаками. Линия от него просто _огромна_. Он говорит не очень громко, в смысле, не громче, чем обычно, но проблема в том, что этот удар твои хлипкие силы просто не способны остановить.

Когда ты слышишь это слово, ты ощущаешь, как молот ударят по колоколу твоей души. Ты откликаешься на всё, что он говорит, откликаешься ветром, бегущим по твоим костям, холодом, опускающимся по спине, и тоном, который пронзает твоё сердце. С леденящим ужасом ты понимаешь, что он просто произнёс твоё имя. Ты всегда думал, что тебя зовут "Джон", но это было просто нечто мелкое, что никогда не описывало то, кто ты есть. То, что произнёс Каркат, пропустило все лингвистические процессы и воззвало прямо к твоей сущности, и ты знаешь, что не сможешь сопротивляться тому, что он скажет дальше. Если он скажет тебе просто умереть, тем же самым тоном, ты без вопросов свалишься замертво.

Он собирается отобрать у тебя твою божественность всего одним словом. Поэтому ты просовываешь ладонь в карман, хватаешь свои беруши и проталкиваешь их в свои уши изо всех сил.

Каркат произносит что-то ещё такой очень, очень большой линией, которая тянется от края до края твоего поля зрения. Но ты ничего не слышишь. Ты позволяешь линии просто разыгрываться перед тобой, и твои уши наполняет лишь стук твоего сердца. Он моргает на тебя, когда заканчивает говорить, а потом произносит серой линией фразу, которую ты читаешь словно ноты с тетради:

\- Ох. Блядь.

Ты тихо благодаришь того, кто изобрёл отливные беруши. Не важно, волнуется там Каркат или нет, ты не собираешься пропускать свой концерт! Тебе нужно выступить на все сто, и целая куча людей ждёт возможности послушать твою игру, _верит_ в тебя. Это приятное тепло расплывается в твоём теле, и ты решаешь, что сейчас самое время сбежать.

Ты поднимаешься в воздух, перемахиваешь через кухонную стойку. Каркат бросается к твоей лодыжке, хватает её, и тянет тебя вниз движением, похожим на удар хлыста. Ты изо всех сил лягаешь его в нос, при этом крича "Извини!", и отталкиваешься от его лица, чтобы удрать.

От слишком большой скорости ты отклоняешься от курса в гостиной, поэтому опускаешься на ноги и бросаешься к двери. Твоя ладонь уже касается дверной ручки, когда ты ощущаешь ни с чем несравнимое склизкое чавканье крови на своём запястье.

И крови довольно много, вообще-то, достаточно, чтобы она могла сдерживать тебя словно плотные наручники и не давать повернуть ручку. Ощущение такое, словно кто-то обернул игрушечную водную змейку вокруг твоего запястья настолько крепко, чтобы остановить циркуляцию крови. Ты оборачиваешься через плечо и смотришь назад.

Каркат стоит, подняв ладонь в твою сторону, чуть согнув ноги и тяжело дыша, словно он только что пробежал марафон. Его татуировки раскрылись, через футболку и кожу блестят сияющие красные мускулы, и цепи, созданные из крови, тянутся от его запястья к твоим рукам и лодыжкам, не давая тебе двигаться.

\- Каркат! – кричишь ты, запаниковав. Он держит тебя действительно крепко. – Каркат, не отбирай у меня этого, мне _нужно_ играть сегодня идеально, я не смогу сделать этого без моих сил!

Линия Карката остаётся серой и читабельной, даже несмотря на твою глухоту, с присущими ей подъёмами, спадами и изгибами.

\- Дело... дело не в этом. Слушай, я правда... – Каркат замолкает на несколько секунд, переводит дыхание и выпрямляется. Его линия спокойна, распрямлена, она чёткая и ясная в твоих глазах. – Позволь нам умереть, Джон.  
\- Что? Каркат, не строй из себя эмо.  
\- Нет, я хочу сказать, позволь старым богам умереть. Мне. Вриске. И себе. Позволь нам прожить остатки того, что осталась от наших жизней, не возвращая назад мифы. Без кровавых жертвоприношений, без декаданса, без геноцида, без богов, которые сводят тебя с ума похотью. Прошлый-я заслуживал всё это, заслуживал всю эту херню за свои деяния, но не я. И не этот мир. Пожалуйста, не возвращай назад все эти сопливые культы судного дня, потому что если ты сыграешь на сегодняшнем концерте, ты именно этого и добьёшься.

О чём он говорит? Ты кое-как разворачиваешься лицом к нему, пытаясь не споткнуться о кровавые цепи на твоих лодыжках.

\- Каркат, я не такой парень! Меня не веселит каннибализм или питьё крови, или убийство людей. В смысле, мне нравится, когда люди поют мне. Я не такой как ты!  
\- Не имеет значения. Всё совсем по-другому, когда ты полон. Ты становишься искажённым. Короче, слушай, мне не хочется швырять тебя, и я правда сейчас не в состоянии продолжать драку с тобой, большое спасибо за неожиданно затратный трюк, который ты вынудил меня применить...

Он указывает на своё запястье, от которого расходятся кровяные цепи. Неужели Каркат действительно настолько слаб? Настолько, что не может справиться даже с этим? В таком случае, Вриска явно переоценивала его.

-... поэтому я буду держать тебя на месте, пока ты не пропустишь свой магнум опус или что оно там. Опять же, мне очень жаль, но тут ничего не поделаешь.

Ты хочешь сказать ему "Это ужасный план". Но вместо этого ты говоришь:

\- Ты жалок!

Каркат застывает. Ты тоже застываешь. Ух ты, это совсем не то, что ты собирался сказать, что за...

\- Ты даже больший неудачник, чем в прошлый раз, когда я тебя видела, и мне казалось, что ниже падать уже некуда!

Должно быть, это Вриска. Привет, Вриска! Довольно странно, что ты вот так просто пользуешься моим ртом.

Каркат моргает несколько раз, после чего произносит _совершенно_ нечитабельную фразу.

\- _Вризхкхткахсиркрет? Хиатиионтпфзезикстхщсесес_.  
\- Зигшаг... уффффф, тьфу. Горло Джона не приспособлено для такого, - говорит она, искажая твоё лицо в гримасу, которая в твоём случае, скорее всего, выглядит неубедительно. – Давно не виделись, Каркат! Я подумала, что мне стоит вмешаться в ваш спор, потому что Джон очень хочет сыграть на своём концерте, и я не могу поверить в то, что ты не даёшь ему это сделать! Вообще-то, я в ужасе от одной мысли о том, что ты пытаешься лишить Джона его грёз.

Каркат ничего не произносит, просто прищуривается.

\- В любом случае, я собираюсь заставить тебя позволить ему уйти прямо сейчас, и мне даже не придётся тебя соблазнять! Ты всегда питал слабость к этому, так что я не думаю, что это будет честно. Только посмотри на меня, такую честную и действующую на твоём уровне, - говорит Вриска через тебя. Ты слышишь, как твой голос произносит слова, ощущаешь движение рта, но это не ты. И это не твой цвет, это что-то среднее между твоим синим и синим Вриски. – Итак, поехали: если ты остановишь его сейчас и не даешь ему сыграть на этом концерте, кое-кто будет очень, очень на тебя зол! Ты не дашь её брату сыграть на концерте, который имеет ключевое значение для его жизни? Боже, мне бы не хотелось узнать, на что способно торнадо гнева разъярённой Джейд!

Ты читаешь ответ по его губам, он произносит его очень внятно.

\- Это не важно.  
\- Но ведь ещё как важно, маленький слабый бог. Маленький бог, который опустился до проблем смертных. Ты никогда не умел грамотно использовать то, что было в твоих руках, верно? Ты всегда был худшим из нас, ты знаешь это. Тем, кто становился жертвой эмоций, силы и всевозможных вещей, которые вынуждали тебя действовать и вызывали кучу смертей! Ты был таким слабым, таким, таким, таким ничтожным, и я вижу, что ты совершенно не изменился. И из-за этого, Каркат, из-за того, что ты настолько _слаб_... Ты будешь безоговорочно слушаться Харли во всём, верно? Я видела, как ты на неё смотришь, и такие взгляды не по моей части. Очень жаль, что она не пойдёт с тобой на свидание, верно? Очень жаль, что взгляд, с которым она на _тебя_ взирает - идеальное воплощение того, богиней чего я являюсь.

Ты видишь, как он кричит "Заткнись!", и линия его слова настолько толстая и красная, насколько он может её сделать, используя английский.

\- Суть в том, - говорит Вриска. – Что Мисс Харли не станет тебя слушать, когда ты ей скажешь, что Джон в сговоре с мёртвой богиней, и именно поэтому ты не дал её дорогому брату выступить! Она решит, что ты свихнулся. Она тут же бросит тебя. Она тебе не доверяет. Потому что, будь уверен, твой блестящий характер – это последнее, ради чего она стала бы оставаться с тобой! Тебе надо будет показать мне свои трюки как-нибудь, потому что я на самом деле потрясена тем, насколько ты _хорошо_ обращаешься со своим телом, раз тебе удалось удерживать рядом с собой такую прекрасную девчонку.

Вриска смеётся. Её смех громче и полнее того смеха, которым ты когда-либо смеялся, и он устраивает твоим лёгким изрядную встряску.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, правда ли всё то, что она сказала. В некотором смысле, вполне логично, что Джейд могла бы держать его только ради развлечения – они много спорят, и, скорее всего, она не хочет серьёзных отношений после расставания с её драгоценным Дейвом Страйдером. Но она добрая. Добрая от природы и очень милая, и тебе не кажется, что твоя сестра могла бы использовать кого-нибудь таким образом. Разумеется, вряд ли она по уши втрескалась в него (кто вообще может в кого-нибудь _настолько_ влюбиться спустя всего месяц? Господи, Каркат, соберись, мужик), но, скорее всего, в какой-то степени он ей нравится.

Он опускает ладонь, его глаза широко раскрыты, изображая поражение. Вриска активирует твои силы ветра, сдувает кровь с твоих запястий и лодыжек, разбрызгивая её по гостиной. Да какого чёрта, Вриска, её же потом невозможно будет отмыть.

\- Я убью тебя вновь, - говорит он, спокойным серым голосом. – Даже если это убьёт и меня тоже. Я закончу долбаную работу, которую Терези, судя по всему, закончить не смогла. Я сделаю это прямо сейчас. Я смогу сразиться с тобой, вырвать эти ушные затычки и послать тебя в забвение всего четырьмя словами. Будь уверена, я сделаю это.  
\- Не сделаешь, - отвечает она. На твоём лице расплывается ухмылка. – Прошлый ты мог бы сделать это, но настоящий ты? _Слаб_. _Ничтожен_. Раб человеческой девчонки, которая не любит тебя в ответ, раб переоценённых моральных принципов и законов, которые прошлый ты просто игнорировал.

Слова Вриски задевают его. Ты видишь, как он ссутуливается, его голова повисает, волосы закрывают глаза. Ты смотришь, как он тяжело дышит, настолько тяжело, что его плечи заметно двигаются, а потом поднимает руку и указывает на дверь. Он наконец-то, _наконец-то_ позволяет тебе пойти сыграть на концерте, о чём ты мечтал всю свою жизнь. Он хочет, чтобы ты ушёл.

Ты так и делаешь.

*********

Ты выбрасываешь всё это из головы из-за того, насколько ветрено ты себя чувствуешь.

В соборе установлены телевизионные камеры – большие, подвижные, на подъёмниках – которые, скорее всего, сделают великолепные крупные планы твоего лица в высоком качестве. Твой папа будет так горд, когда увидит тебя по телевизору, и твои друзья, которые не смогли приехать, и твои странные дальние родственники, с которыми ты никогда не общаешься. Ты забыл, на каком канале будут транслировать концерт. Несомненно, на нескольких сразу.

Тебе не особенно хочется разговаривать с другими музыкантами до начала концерта. Вообще-то, у тебя такое ощущение, что раскрыть рот будет стоить огромного усилия! Словно тебе тяжело заставить твоё тело подчиняться тебе. Скорее всего, это из-за многочисленных "удачи!", которые ты слышишь от музыкантов. Разумеется, ты благодаришь их за пожелания, но ты предпочитаешь молчать в предконцертном восторге. Тебе нравится, как расплывается в твоей душе тепло от всех этих восхитительных верований в тебя.

Филармонический оркестр и хор выходят на сцену под бурные аплодисменты, гремящие в соборе. После того как оркестр настраивается, ты неторопливо идёшь по проходу к клавиатуре своего органа. Ты не можешь поверить в то, что не ощущаешь ни капли страха. У тебя такое ощущение, что это твоя судьба.

Директор оркестра поднимается на подиум, коротко пересказывает сюжет апокалипсиса этого переосмысления _"Книги за Семью Печатями"_ , и поднимает палочку. Ты опускаешь руки над клавишами, вдыхаешь одновременно с ним и начинаешь играть.

Медленная нота, два такта, две педали. Наращивание в G, медленное падение, снова замедление, быстрый фрагмент, падение темпа: ба-ду-ДУХ! Снова падение, медленный темп, тридцать шесть, шестнадцать, восемь, восемь, восемь, аподражура, дам-дам. Вслед за дирижёрской палочкой, повышение тона, та часть, где ты делаешь свою линию атласно-тёмной, используешь её для следующей триоли.

Спустя всего несколько секунд после начала твоего самого первого соло ты начинаешь ощущать это. Большая часть исходит от публики, собравшейся в гремящем соборе, восторгающейся твоим праведным звуком, отдающимся эхом от высокого потолка. Ты чувствуешь веру, восторг, даже капельку страха, когда твоё фортиссимо нарастает перед первой хоровой секцией. Ты не можешь сдержаться от ухмылки от всех этих чувств, закипающих в твоём сердце. Тебе особенно нравится страх в твоём звуке, но это довольно странная мысль, и ты выбрасываешь её из головы и просто наслаждаешься сиянием, которое придаёт тебе вся эта вера в целом.

За тобой уж точно наблюдает много народу, верно? Ух ты, ощущение будет тем лучше, чем дальше ты будешь играть!

Когда оркестр начинает играть вместе с тобой, ты ощущаешь чуть больше этой веры, наполняющей тебя. Скорее всего, это помогает тебе добавить сопровождение к твоей основной теме, придавая ей глубину, вовлекая смертных в мелодию чуть больше. Дальше идёт длинная пауза, которую заполняют виолончели, где мелодия становится слишком неровной на твой вкус. Ты заглушаешь линии виолончелей, делаешь их невозможно резкими для собора, и упиваешься восторгом публики, которая слушает и смотрит на вас.

Люди, которые смотрят концерт по телевизору и слушают по радио, наконец-то достигают тебя. Ты ощущаешь своего папу среди них, где-то там, со всей его гордостью за тебя, но он смешивается в тебе вместе с тысячью других верующих, с их едва уловимой гордостью и верой от прослушивания твоей игры на концерте.

Когда тебе приходится отдыхать, позволяя хору петь в одиночку, ты начинаешь сильно нервничать из-за того, что делает твоё тело. Ты не хочешь ощущать биение своего сердца, ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя были ноги, руки, кожа или вообще что бы то ни было, ты хочешь просто слиться с музыкой, хочешь влететь в звук, хочешь играть до тех пор, пока у тебя не отвалятся пальцы.

Во время антракта ты решаешь не покидать клавиатуры. Тебе кажется, что ты не мог бы заставить себя идти, если бы встал прямо сейчас. Ты видишь Карката и Джейд на скамье справа от тебя. Каркат запрокинул голову на спинку скамьи, словно он заснул от переутомления, и никто не потрудился его разбудить. Джейд машет тебе рукой, и тебе требуется колоссальное усилие воли, чтобы заставить мясной мешок своего тела помахать ей в ответ.

Когда начинается вторая часть, когда люди снова с нетерпением ждут твоей игры, ощущение становится почти невыносимым. Ты чувствуешь себя как молния, когда играешь, ощущаешь себя огнём и дождём, и бурными волнами океана, и ты далеко не сразу замечаешь, что играешь не совсем то, что играют твои руки. Ты просто думаешь о музыке, которую тебе нужно исполнить, и создаёшь свою синюю-синюю линию с нужными частями, пока твои дурацкие пальцы смертного тела постоянно спотыкаются на ровном месте. Где-то на задворках твоего разума гуляет смутная мысль "надеюсь, никто не заметит, что я делаю", но её заглушают яркие цвета, звуки и контроль, плывущие перед твоими глазами.

К этому моменту даже притворная игра становится формальностью. Ты мог бы исполнить эту мелодию в одиночку, если бы захотел. Все её части, всё хоровое пение, весь оркестр – всего лишь думая об этом.

Когда наступает финал, великолепное единение между хором, оркестром и тобой, вера в твоё произведение становится ошеломительной. Ты захватил внимание каждого человека из аудитории, скорее всего, благодаря тому, как ты изменяешь произведение, делая его _совершенным_. Ты больше не желаешь человеческих ошибок. Ты не желаешь ничего, кроме фейерверка божественности в твоей душе. Для всего остального больше нет места.

Ты совсем не видишь, когда играешь последнюю ноту, твои мысли и воля работают на автопилоте после столь многих недель репетиции. У тебя плывёт в глазах от белого шума, дыхания оттенков сепии, цветов всех, кто находится в соборе, ветра в твоих волосах, который ты призвал. Твои поклонники встают и аплодируют...

\- Джон, - шепчешь ты. Ах да, ты забыл, что у тебя есть рот. – Джон. Встань. Ты должен поклониться.

Ты забыл, как это делается. С телами так трудно. Вриска перехватывает контроль над ним для тебя и делает все действия, которые ты репетировал, вызывая финальную волну аплодисментов. ТЫ не хочешь ощущать ничего физического, не хочешь иметь никакого отношения к этому, и твои ступни так неприятно болят, когда Вриска начинает выводить тебя из-за клавиатуры вместе с остальной частью оркестра.

Твоя голова постоянно заваливается назад, глаза закрыты, по твоему телу течёт исступлённое, невыносимо горячее ощущение. Довольно забавно, как Вриске приходится постоянно ставить тебя прямо. Тебе хотелось бы, чтобы она просто позволила тебе уйти.

Вриска начинает выходить из церкви. Ты чувствуешь, как в небе над тобой собираются облака. Ты чувствуешь каждую каплю испарины, которую ты собираешь над Сиэтлом. Ты чувствуешь эхо грома, линии глубокого тёмно-фиолетового цвета, которые ты создаёшь где-то далеко. Когда ты чувствуешь прохладный бриз на своём лице, выйдя на лестницу перед главным входом, ты начинаешь смеяться.

Или это Вриска начинает смеяться?

Какая разница.

Ты переполнен счастьем, весельем, всеми надеждами и мечтами каждого, кто слушал тебя. ТЫ хочешь взорваться от ощущений, исчезнуть в наслаждении, помочь всем, кто помог тебе зайти так далеко.

И она здесь. Вриска здесь, она живая, и она в твоей голове, и ты чувствуешь каждый дюйм её улыбки и смеха в мире вокруг тебя, тысячи волн в воздухе цвета сепии, проносящиеся через твои волосы и сочащиеся через твои губы, и текущие по твоему рту, пока ты всё продолжаешь и продолжаешь смеяться. И ты хватаешь себя, своё тело (такое маловажное), пытаешься удержать себя на земле, чтобы ты мог сказать всего одну вещь, прежде чем ты станешь _большим_. Прежде чем ты наконец-то превратишься в нечто, о чём ты жаждал всю свою жизнь, но никогда не подозревал об этом.

\- Вриска, - говоришь ты, и это так мучительно делать. – Ты можешь забрать моё тело. Оно всегда было твоим. Мне оно больше не нужно.

Ты не ждёшь ответа. Ты вырываешься из своей кожи, словно водяной пар.

Вриска заполняет пространство, в котором ты был, её разум и характер захватывает твоё старое тело. Ты поднимаешь Вриску в воздух своим ветром, и она всё продолжает и продолжает смеяться твоим голосом, и ты ощущаешь каждую вибрацию её горла в воздухе твоего быстро растущего нового тела, ощущаешь её восторг, словно он твой собственный. Он и есть твой собственный! Ты тоже чувствуешь себя великолепно! Ты чувствуешь себя потрясающе, завершённым, более целостным, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь.

Ты "слышишь" что-то внизу, что-то громкое и древнее. Ты даже не столько слышишь, сколько ощущаешь это в своих щупальцах ветра, чувствуешь, как голос Карката ударяет тебя странными вибрациями. Ты хочешь разобрать его на части, осмотреть и отправить его обратно Каркату.

Но потом Вриска начинает говорить, и, боже, это даже _лучше_. Ты не можешь слышать её без ушей, но ты ощущаешь её слова в самом себе. Ты никогда не думал, что пребывание в чьём-то рту, ощущение того, как тебя проталкивают через человеческие лёгкие и используют с конкретной целью, может вызывать у тебя такую радость. Ты чувствуешь лёгкость, протекая через неё, словно весь мир создан из солнечного света и тепла.

\- Хорошая попытка, Каркат! – кричит она через тебя, и когда она выдыхает тобой... чёрт, ты никогда в жизни не представлял себе ничего подобного. – Но Джон тебя не слышит! Он больше не состоит из плоти и крови! Он стал _штормом!_ Джон – моё могущество и мой чемпион, и он божество, избранное самой Госпожой Удачей! Всего хорошего, лошары!

Вриска вытягивает руку, и ты закручиваешься вихрем вокруг неё, поднимаешь всё выше, всё дальше в эпицентр, пока ты продолжаешь и продолжаешь расти и вращаться тёмной и длинной полосой по всему горизонту. И ты ощущаешь экстаз, ощущаешь энергию молний, прокатывающимся по твоим облакам, ощущаешь полноту, когда дождь быстро собирается и начинает капать тёплыми каплями с твоего существа. И Вриска, Вриска, твоя Вриска, тебе так хорошо от того, что она вдыхает тебя, обнимает саму себя, словно хочет обнять тебя, и ты продолжаешь и продолжаешь кружиться вместе с ней в центре, в месте, где она всегда должна быть.

\- Джон, мой Джон, - шепчет она посреди своего триумфального смеха. Она такая тихая в твоём ревущем сером, но ты всё равно чувствуешь её. – Мы сделали это! Я знала, что у тебя получится! Я так рада, мы устроим этому новому миру шоу, которое они надолго запомнят. Мы всё сделаем гораздо лучше, ты и я! Это болото мирской жизни даже не узнает, _что_ их ударило. Мы всё перестроим с нуля, сделаем хорошо, сделаем правильно, только ты и я.

Ты не можешь удержаться от того, чтобы не пролить своё счастье с небес. По всему твоему существу начинают скользить молнии, отовсюду доносятся раскаты грома. Порывы и вихри ветра, циклоны и разряды электричества опускаются на море и город, когда ты смеёшься со всей своей мощью, и там, где они касаются земли, твоё счастье обрушивается на мир.

Твоё имя Джон Эгберт: Бог Штормов, Ветров и Звука.

И ты наконец-то стал тем, кем всегда должен был быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Не волнуйтесь, впереди ещё одна история.
> 
> К сожалению, вам придётся прочитать все остальные части серии [Тёмный Мир](http://archiveofourown.org/series/68271), чтобы понять, что там происходит (это будет что-то вроде сверхъестественной игры в предательскую горячую картошку на восьмерых). Если вы начали читать с этой истории, я советую вам пойти в следующем порядке:
> 
> Джон – [Джейд](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4101400) – [Роуз](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4713650) – [Дейв](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565751)
> 
> Но не позволяйте Автору говорить вам, что и как читать. Не торопитесь! У меня уже продумано начало и конец последнего фика серии, но мне потребуется пара месяцев, чтобы отшлифовать середину, прежде чем я начну писать.
> 
> Спасибо за чтение (и за превосходные комментарии, серьёзно, я никогда не видела лучшей серии комментариев).
> 
>  
> 
> **ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ:**   
>  [Арт на Tumblr](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/122061919617/john-egbert-and-the-fall-of-man-is-now-finished)   
>  [AU, в которой Джон ИЗНАЧАЛЬНО бог, а Вриска человек.](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/122906615932/vriska-serket-and-the-double-ironic-twist-meta)


End file.
